In the End Love Will Fight All
by RavenEyes
Summary: Harry has finally found the right girl but can he keep her safe and out of harms way? This is a fic. of what people will do to keep the ones they love safe. Warning contains Rape.
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1-Returning to Diagon Alley  
  
It was Harry's last year at Hogwarts and Harry was all too happy at the idea of leaving the Dursleys and living by himself.  
  
In just a couple of min. Harry would be going to Diagon Alley to get his supplies for the last time. Ron and Hermione would be joining him there.  
  
"Hurry up boy or you wont be going!!" shouted Uncle Vernon from down stairs.  
  
Harry was hardly a boy anymore. He was now a 17 year old gentleman with his emerald green eyes and his untidy jet black hair.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!!" yelled Harry as he ran down stairs.  
  
Uncle Vernon now had hardly any hair left on his head and what was left was gray but he called it stunning silver.  
  
Aunt Petunia had finally gain some weight after she found out that Harry wasn't the only wizard in their neighborhood and when Harry's godfather Sirius came to visit she was put in the hospital for a week.  
  
Dudley had gotten so big at one point they had to put him on a special device so he could breath. After many operations he was now down to 272 pounds and no longer got his way when he wanted it. He now attempts to be nice to Harry every once in awhile.  
  
Harry and Uncle Vernon where in the car on there way to Diagon Alley when Harry realized that he forgot his wand. It took many min. to convince his uncle that he needed his wand to get into Diagon Alley. Finally Uncle Vernon speed back home so Harry could collect his wand.  
  
After Uncle Vernon dropped Harry off he told him to be back there in 3 hours to leave. Harry agreed and ran off to get to the brick wall.  
  
He was already a half an hour late and was afraid Ron and Hermione started without him.  
  
Harry took his wand out and tapped the bricks. They moved aside and Harry raced into Diagon Alley. He hurtled past Flourish and Blotts and Quality Quidditch Supplies and then he turned the corner to Gringotts when "Bam!!!" 


	2. Ch 2

Ch. 2- Meeting an Egyptian Goddess  
  
Harry had been in such a hurry he ran into someone. The girl looked to be Harry's age and Harry thought she was very stunning.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Harry as he helped her up.  
  
"Yes but you should be more careful," she said.  
The girl had hair that was as black as Harry's but instead of it being untidy it was curled and went to her elbows.  
  
She had big brown eyes that seemed to twinkle and once Harry had helped her stand up he noticed she stood only 2in. shorter then him which made her about 5'9.  
  
"Are you sure you are OK?" asked Harry again.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine my name is Hazel Holiday," said Hazel.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry. "Would you like to hang out with me and my friends for a little bit?"  
  
"That would be nice but I'm late for an appointment. So maybe next time," and she walked away.  
  
Harry stood there for awhile then remembered he was late. When he reached Gringotts, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.  
  
"Harry where have you been, you are over 45min.late!!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry it's a long story. Have you been anywhere yet?" asked Harry  
  
"Yeah we got are new robes and books. We picked up your books because your royal highness here said you couldn't go without them but you will need to get measured for your robes so we will go order lunch while you do that OK," said Ron  
  
Harry agreed and paid Ron and Hermione for his books. Then headed off to get his robes. As soon as he entered Madam Pouch instantly rushed him over to get him measured. While Harry stood there some long black hair caught his eye. When he looked over it was none other then Hazel.  
  
"What are you doing here I thought you had an appointment?" asked Harry  
  
"I did have an appointment and it looks like it was the same as yours," said Hazel as she was getting measured for her school uniform.  
  
"So do you go to Hogwarts?" asked Harry  
  
"I will be, this is my first year. I came from Rual the academy in Egypt," said Hazel  
  
"You are from Egypt. Wow I bet you know a lot about traps and curses," said Harry very excited to learn more about this beautiful Egyptian goddess.  
  
"Oh and the famous Harry Potter don't?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"I didn't know they knew about me in Egypt," said Harry a little disappointed.  
  
"They don't, I just found out about you a couple days ago. I have been staying at the Leaky Caldron until school starts," said Hazel.  
  
"So what have you heard about me?" asked Harry  
  
"Not much just that you defeated Voldemort as a baby and he has tried to kill you many times since then," said Hazel.  
  
Harry couldn't believe she could say his name and not flinch like everyone else. Her strength made him like her even more.  
  
"There has been a couple close calls," said Harry  
  
"I would love to hear about them. I could write a book," said Hazel  
  
"You write!?" asked Harry  
  
"Yes how about this for a title "Harry Potter and The Scar That Changed It All," said Hazel.  
  
Harry laughed with her then said "That would be great just as long as you don't become one of my obsessed fans," then Harry stopped and thought, "what am I saying I would love for her to be obsessed with me."  
  
After Harry and Hazel got their new robes paid for Harry decided to ask the question again.  
  
"So now that is done would you like to have lunch with me and my friends?" asked Harry  
  
"I don't know what if your friends don't want me to intrude?" asked Hazel.  
  
"Oh they will love ya...I mean they wont mind," said Harry then he gave her a pleading beg.  
  
"Oh OK," said Hazel  
  
Harry felt like he had just been excepted into Pro Quidditch. But then he thought "I wonder what Ron and Hermione will think?"  
  
*For anyone wondering Ron and Hermione aren't dating in this story but keep reading to find out who Hermione is dating.  
  
R+R Also as you know I do not own any of these characters except for Hazel Holiday. 


	3. Ch 3

Ch. 3- Was it Love?  
  
"Harry we didn't know what you wanted so we got you a ...who's that?!" asked Ron in surprise when he seen Hazel.  
  
"Ron this is Hazel Holiday. Hazel this is Ron Weasley," said Harry as he introduced them.  
  
"Are you Bill Weasley's brother?" asked Hazel  
  
"Y..e..s," said Ron  
  
"I'm a friend of his. He's taught me everything I know about traps and secret passages. We would study the pyramids and map unknown trials together," said Hazel with passion.  
  
"Really well maybe you could tell me about it sometime," said Ron.  
  
Just then Hermione cleared her trough.  
  
"Oh and this is Hermione Granger," said Harry.  
  
"Hello, what school did you go to in Egypt?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I went to Rual. It's a very good school," said Hazel  
  
"Ah Rual, I've read about that place. It's located somewhere along the Nile to keep it cool," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I got to move here because I was old enough to leave the orphanage. And I've always wanted to go to London so I choose to go to Hogwarts for my last year," said Hazel.  
  
Hazel, Ron, Harry and Hermione set and talked about different things they had encountered and Hazel felt it was a good time to take a few notes for Harry's book.  
  
After lunch Ron wanted to go Quidditch Unlimited but Harry wanted to stay talking to Hazel forever but Hazel insisted that she had to leave.  
  
"Hazel do you have to leave?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry I do but we will meet again on the train," said Hazel  
  
She started to walk away when Harry grabbed her hand and brought her back to him and kissed her in a long passionate kiss.  
  
When they broke Hazel just looked at Harry and smiled then walked away. Harry was amazed by his own strength.  
  
He turned around and walked into the shop with Ron and Hermione.  
  
As Hazel walked away she couldn't believe what had happened. Was it love? 


	4. Ch 4

Ch. 4- The Mistake  
  
"I can't believe you kissed her!" whispered Ron.  
  
"She's amazing isn't she?" said Harry looking off into space.  
  
"I wonder what house she will get?" asked Hermione  
  
"Oh come on she's oddvusely a Gryffindor," said Ron  
  
"I hope she's a Gryffindor," said Harry. "What time is it?" asked Harry. Ron looked at his watch. "Its 2:30."said Ron.  
  
"Oh man I'm late! Uncle Vernon will leave me," said Harry as he ran off.  
  
"Bye see you on the train," shouted Hermione.  
  
Harry raced off to get to the spot where his uncle would be waiting for him. Harry was going so fast that he didn't even realize he was bumping into people and just as he was to the end of the road he hit someone head on. He dropped his wand and quickly picked it up and ran off without looking who he knocked down or if they were even OK, he just keep going. He made it just in time and jumped into Uncle Vernon's car just as it was leaving.  
  
What Harry didn't realize was that he hit Hazel and she was knocked unconscious. Another thing Harry didn't realize was he didn't carry his own wand!!  
  
*Sorry so short!* 


	5. Ch 5

Ch. 5- Dudly's Surprise  
  
Harry patiently waited for the day when he would be going back to Hogwarts.  
  
Hazel was back in her room at the Leaky Cauldron. She would constantly think of Harry.  
  
"If he liked me then why did he hit me then leave?" she asked herself.  
  
"Well maybe he didn't see you after all he was in such a hurry he took my wand instead of his."  
  
Hazel looked down at Harry's wand. This wand had gotten Harry through a lot of danger and now she held it.  
  
"Do I like him?" Hazel asked herself "When he kissed me it was wonderful. I have never felt that way before," she said.  
  
Hazel laid down on her bed to go to sleep. Tomorrow all her questions would be answered, hopefully.  
  
Harry at that time was also getting into bed.  
  
"Tomorrow I will get to see Hazel's beautiful face again," thought Harry. "What will I say to her? Oh well I'm sure I will think of something."  
  
And with that Harry drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up to aunt Petunia's yelling.  
  
"Get up, your finally going away!" yelled Aunt Petunia.  
  
Harry got up and got dresses, then went down for breakfast.  
  
"I've already loaded your junk in the car," said Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry ate his breakfast and ran up stairs for the stuff he knew his uncle didn't get.  
  
He got on his knees and opened the lose floorboard and took out all of his wizard gifts.  
  
Once Harry had them in a sack, he ran back down stairs and started to head out the door when Dudley stopped him.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry for being mean to you over the years," said Dudley in a soft voice.  
  
"It's just I knew you were better looking and smarter then me and I didn't want to be the ugly duckling of the family," he said.  
  
"It's OK. All is forgotten," said Harry and he held out his hand. Dudley then did something unexpected.  
  
Dudley wrapped his huge arms around Harry's small waist and gave him a bone shattering huge. After a couple of seconds. Harry started to black out from the loss of breath.  
  
"Uh.. Dudley I have to go," said Harry.  
  
"Oh yes sorry. Have fun," said Dudley letting go of Harry.  
  
Harry walked out of the house feeling kind of sad that him and Dudley never really bonded but he didn't care now because he was going back to Hogwarts!!!! 


	6. Ch 6

Ch. 6- Platform 9 ¾  
  
When Uncle Vernon stopped the car at King's Cross Harry immediately started to get out.  
  
"Wait!" said Uncle Vernon. "Before you leave I want you to know that everything we did to you we did it because we didn't know what else to do," said his uncle looking very old. "I'm sorry things turned out so bad for you."  
  
"Thank you for your apology but I must go," said Harry and he smiled at his uncle and left.  
  
Harry loaded everything on a trolley and put Mystery's (Hedwig die last year so Harry got a new black owl.) cage on top and headed for the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Would you like to go together for old times?" asked Ron who was just about to go threw.  
  
"That would be nice," said Harry and Ron and him ran trough the wall together.  
  
Once on the other side, the Hogwarts express was looking as beautiful as ever.  
  
"Harry, Ron over here!" yelled Hermione  
  
Hermione was just saying good-bye to Viktor. Hermione and Krum was engaged to be married next year.  
  
"I will see you at the end of this year," said Hermione kissing him one last time.  
  
Ron and Harry loaded their trunks on the train and went back outside.  
  
"Where is she?" Harry thought. "Maybe she can't get trough the wall or maybe she moved back to Egypt." Thoughts of what could have happened to her raced threw his mind when he felt Ron tap him on the shoulder. Ron pointed at the train's entrance where Hazel stood looking gorgeous with the trains smoke coming all around her.  
  
She had in her hand the notebook she carried with her everywhere she went and was wearing a baby blue mini skirt, and a white top that buttoned up.  
  
Harry smiled ear to ear when he seen her.  
  
"Hazel you made it," said Harry as he walked over to her.  
  
When Hazel turned completely around so Harry could see her full face Harry seen the little bruise on her cheek.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry  
  
"Oh its nothing, I just tripped and fell," said Hazel. Hazel couldn't tell Harry he gave it to her.  
  
"Well are you OK?" asked Harry  
  
"Yes Harry I'm fine," said Hazel  
  
"Do you already have your stuff on the train?" asked Harry  
  
"Yes a boy named Neville put it on there for me," said Hazel.  
  
"Ah Neville Longbottom. He's a 7th year Gryffindor. He forgets things very easily tough," said Harry. "We'd better go and make sure it's on there."  
  
So Harry and Hazel got on the train and went to look for her trunk. After they found it, Hazel grabbed her Hogwarts robes and went to the back of the train with Harry.  
  
They met Ron and Hermione back there and set down for the trip back to school.  
  
*It will get better I promise!! 


	7. Ch 7

Ch. 7- Malfoy's Visit  
  
Hazel was having so much fun just talking to Harry that she forgot she still had his wand.  
  
"Harry there's something I need to tell you," said Hazel.  
  
"O.K., what is it?" asked Harry  
  
Then there was a knock on their door.  
  
"Let me guess who that is," said Ron sarcastically.  
  
Hermione opened the door and Malfoy accompanied by his goons stood there.  
  
"Well hello Mudblood," said Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Nothing I just heard you have a new friend and I wanted to introduce myself," said Malfoy  
  
Harry stood up and covered Hazel in a protective way.  
  
"Get out of here Malfoy!" yelled Harry and he held up Hazel's wand (Harry still don't know its not his wand).  
  
"No Harry its OK." said Hazel hoping to stop a fight from happening. "Hi, I'm Hazel Holiday," said Hazel in her bright tone. She shook Malfoy's hand.  
  
Malfoy looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Wow Potter where did you get this one?" asked Malfoy as he turned Hazel around so her back was up against his chest. Hazel tried to get out of his grip.  
  
"Let me go please," said Hazel calmly.  
  
"Let her go Malfoy!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Why? Do you think you are the only boy with hormones?!" said Malfoy and he smelled Hazel's hair.  
  
"Get off!!" yelled Hazel.  
  
Harry raised his wand and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!!!"  
  
Hazel yelled "No Harry that's not your.." but she was hit with Harry's spell.  
  
Since Harry didn't have his own wand the spell messed up. Hazel's wand had a curse on it that made her wand work properly ONLY for her. So now Harry had not only hit Malfoy but Hazel as well.  
  
"Hazel!" yelled Harry  
  
Both Hazel and Malfoy laid on the ground stiff as a bored.  
  
"Harry I don't think that's your wand," said Hermione.  
  
Harry looked down at his wand. It was white!  
  
"How could I have not seen that?" thought Harry.  
  
Hermione did a counter curse and unfroze Hazel. Hazel got up and handed Harry his wand.  
  
"You mixed up our wands when you ran into me at Diagon Alley," said Hazel.  
  
Harry stopped for a moment and thought back to when he dropped his wand but didn't see who he had hit or even look at his wand.  
  
"That's how you got that bruise," said Harry. Hazel blushed slightly.  
  
"Hazel I'm so sorry," said Harry as he followed her to their seats.  
  
"It's OK," said Hazel. "I know you didn't mean to do it."  
  
Harry smiled and thought, "I'm so lucky she's an understandable girl."  
  
After they all had changed into their Hogwarts robes and discussed some more about Harry's pervious journeys the train was slowing down.  
  
*Like? 


	8. Ch 8

Ch. 8- Hazel's Sorting  
  
They got out and got in the horseless carriage. Hazel was so excited she could barley contain it.  
  
"Oh darn, we forgot to introduce Hazel to Hagrid!" said Harry.  
  
"I didn't even see Hagrid," said Ron.  
  
"You guys don't remember anything do you?" said Hermione.  
  
They all looked at her. "Hagrid and Madame Maxime are getting married, remember," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right," said Harry remembering now.  
  
"Should I have gone with the first years to get sorted?" asked Hazel.  
  
"No, Dumbledore will probably sort you before the first years," said Hermione.  
  
"I hope I get Gryffindor," said Hazel.  
  
"I'm sure you will. You act like a Gryffindor," said Ron.  
  
Hazel smiled. When the carriage stopped they got out and Professor McGonagall came over to them.  
  
"Hazel dear, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you before everyone else goes in," she said.  
  
"O.K," said Hazel.  
  
Harry gave her a hug and whispered, "Good Luck" in her ear.  
  
Hazel followed Professor McGonagall to the great hall. Hazel was so taken back by its beauty. When they reached Professor Dumbledore Hazel was at first sacred. Then he smiled at her and all her fears went away.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Holiday," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Professor," said Hazel.  
  
"Hazel we are going to sort you before we sort the first years O.K.," said Dumbledore.  
  
"O.K," said Hazel and then students started to fill the great hall.  
  
Hazel noticed Harry out of everyone else. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but giggle and smile back.  
  
Harry seat down at the Gryffindor table and asked Ron to scoot down one so Hazel could set next to him. Ron did but made a face about it.  
  
"Harry don't count your chickens till they hatch," said Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Harry  
  
"Never mind," said Hermione. "Just don't get disappointed if she gets put in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."  
  
"Oh Hermione, we had this discussion already. She's defiantly a Gryffindor," said Ron.  
  
After everyone seat down the first years came in. They stopped and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"As some of you already know we have a new 7th year student. Her name is Hazel Holiday and she will be sorted before the first years," said Dumbledore. Then he motioned his hand for Hazel to seat down on the stool. She did so.  
  
Hazel was really nervous. She felt like she was going to faint. But then she looked over at Harry and he gave her all the confidence she needed.  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Hazel's head. It was quite for awhile then Hazel heard the hat talk to her.  
  
"Ah you are a difficult one. You have plenty of courage and you are also smart. But where should I put you? Ravenclaw? No that's not right. Hufflepuff? No that's not it either," said the hat.  
  
"Please put me in Gryffindor," Hazel begged inside her head.  
  
"You want to be a Gryffindor eh. Well you do have all the qualities of one but you have something that only one Gryffindor has and you two shouldn't be put together so I think you would be best in...SLYTHERIN!!" shouted the hat.  
  
The whole Slytherin table shouted and yelled with happiness.  
  
Hazel felt like she was going to cry.  
  
"I'm a..I'm a Slytherin," she said helplessly.  
  
She looked over at Harry. Harry looked as shocked as she did.  
  
Inside Harry's mind he keep thinking "No the hat made a mistake. It will fix it," Then Harry realized something, Hazel would be in the same house as Malfoy!  
  
Malfoy had the biggest grin on his face. He had made Crabbe move down a seat and was motioning for Hazel to seat next to him.  
  
Hazel walked over and stopped in front of Malfoy. She looked down at the seat set aside for her then walked away. She took a seat down at the end of the table by herself.  
  
"Fine if she wants to play like that then we will play like that," thought Malfoy.  
  
Harry smiled when he seen Hazel do what she did but he hated that she was over there. He looked at her. She had her head down writing in her tablet. She wasn't even eating. Harry thought this was going to be very hard to seat and watch.  
  
"I can't believe she was put in Slytherin!" yelled Ron.  
  
"I will admit I was shocked," said Hermione.  
  
Harry didn't have anything to say, he just knew this year was going to be long.  
  
*I know it was horrible of me to do that but that's why I did it!! :) 


	9. Ch 9

Ch. 9- Being A Slytherin  
  
After dinner was over Hazel got up and walked over to Harry. She wanted to lean in and cry on his shoulder but she had to be strong.  
  
"Hazel I'm so sorry," said Harry as he approached her. He hugged her. "But if Malfoy so much as looks at you funny you let me know," he said looking at her.  
  
"Harry I will be fine. Now I better go before I lose all the Slytherins and have to spend the night outside in the hall," said Hazel.  
  
Harry kissed her on the cheek and let her go.  
  
"Bye," said Hazel and she walked away.  
  
"Come on Harry we can't do nothing about it," said Ron and he patted Harry on the back.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor common room and then went to bed.  
  
Hazel followed the Slytherins down to the dungeons. It was an awful depressing place. The password was "Dragon Scale."  
  
Hazel started to followed the 7th years girls to the girls rooms but was pulled into a small room by someone.  
  
"What are you doing!?" she yelled.  
  
"Shh! No one can hear you. I bewitched this room to be sound proof," said Malfoy.  
  
"You are so unbelievable! I am leaving now!" said Hazel and she turned around to leave when Malfoy pushed her into the door.  
  
Hazel slid down on the floor.  
  
"What the Hell do you think you are doing?!!" yelled Hazel as she got up.  
  
Malfoy walked over to her and put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't cuss, it just don't suit you," he said charmingly.  
  
Hazel had tears watering up in her eyes. He let go of her mouth.  
  
"So how are you and Harry?" he asked like nothing was going on.  
  
"What do you mean how are me and Harry. We love each other," said Hazel.  
  
"Oh do you? Are you sure about that?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Yes of course I'm sure now let me leave," she said.  
  
"A Slytherin can't love a Gryffindor!!" yelled Malfoy. "You are better off dating me."  
  
"Not to be rude or anything but I would never date you. Your a .." but she was cut off by Malfoy slapping her across the face. She screamed in pain.  
  
"Why is Malfoy doing this?" she thought.  
  
"Malfoy what do you want with me?" she asked shockingly.  
  
Malfoy smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."  
He walked closer to her. Hazel walked as far back as she could get. Malfoy grabbed Hazel by the wrists and held them above her head.  
  
"Stop Malfoy!" yelled Hazel. Malfoy paid no attention to her pleading. He just drowned out her yelling by kissing her.  
  
He started to unbutton her top. Hazel's anger rose. She just wanted to get away from him. She broke their kiss and yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Get the Hell off me!!"  
  
"She gathered up all of her strength and pushed him off. She took that opportunity to run for the door and she had it half way open when Malfoy slammed it shut.  
  
"Why do they always make it difficult?" asked Malfoy. Then he picked Hazel up over his shoulders and carried her to the bed.  
  
"Let me go!!" yelled Hazel kicking and screaming. Malfoy laid Hazel on the bed and started kissing her again.  
  
Hazel was screaming into Malfoy's mouth. She had given up all hope of getting away from him and her wand was on the floor by the door. Then she felt a poke in her side. It was Malfoy's wand! She grabbed it and yelled "Wingardium Leviosa!!"  
  
Malfoy rose off of her and into the air.  
  
"What the fu.." said Malfoy as he rose. Then he looked at Hazel "You psychotic bitch, let me down!" he yelled.  
  
Hazel kept him up in the air as she collected her wand and got her notebook. Then she buttoned back her top and brushed her hair back. The side of her mouth was bleeding from where Malfoy had hit her.  
  
"Don't you EVER come around me again!!" she yelled with hatred and then she slammed Malfoy into the wall. He fell down to the ground unconscious. Hazel threw his wand at him and walked out.  
  
Hazel was still shacking but she was still untouched and that was all that mattered to her. Then she noticed her reflection in a mirror on the wall.  
  
"Their definitely going to notice the bruises," she said. "Maybe make-up will cover it."  
  
Then Hazel to tired and weak dragged herself up to her room and laid down on the cold hard bed and fell asleep.  
  
*Warning it is going to get more violent so if you do not like that stuff, I advise you to read something else. The rating is "R". Well with that said let me know if you like it and I can tell you this is a pretty big story. I have already started a sequel and you can read this (A long with many more of my stuff) on Death-Curse.com. Thanks! 


	10. Ch 10

Ch. 10- Hatred Grows  
  
That morning Hazel didn't hear her alarm go off. She always was hard to wake up and with the night she had last night she was lucky she got up before her first class started.  
  
Hazel put on as much make-up as she could put on but you could still see the bruises so she made up a story.  
  
Hazel's first class was Herbology with the Gryffindors. She grabbed her books and ran up the stairs and out of the dungeons to the Great Hall. When she reached there Ron, Harry and Hermione were coming out.  
  
All breakfast long Harry had been going out of his mind wondering where Hazel was. Then he saw her and his heart dropped.  
  
"Oh my god Hazel what happened? Was it Malfoy? Did he do this?" asked Harry as he ran up to her and took her in his arms.  
  
"No Harry it wasn't Malfoy," said Hazel but she had to stop because she was about to cry.  
  
"Hazel who did this to you?" asked Ron.  
  
Hazel gathered up all of her strength and poured out a nice big lie.  
  
"It was my fault. I wanted to look around the school last night and well I didn't know the stairs move on you and I was walking on them and they moved and I almost fell off," she said.  
  
"Oh Hazel you have such bad luck when it comes to these things," said Harry and he kissed her on the forehead. Hazel laughed at that but inside she really wanted to cry.  
  
Ron now didn't seem too interested in Hazel anymore he was looking at some 6th year Hufflepuff girls. Harry seemed to have bought the lie but Hermione was looking at Hazel suspitusely.  
  
While they were walking to the greenhouse Hermione pulled Hazel back with her.  
  
"So would you like to tell me what really happened?" asked Hermione quietly.  
  
"What do you mean? I told the truth," said Hazel.  
  
"Then why do some of those bruises have hand prints?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Look I have no idea.." started Hazel.  
  
"If you want to tell me want really happened then meet me in the library after dinner," said Hermione and she walked into the greenhouse.  
  
Hazel wasn't sure if she should even bother with telling Hermione because she knew Malfoy wouldn't attempt it again and if he did she would stop him like before. In the end she decided to just forget about it. She walked into the greenhouse holding Harry's hand. She loved to hold his hand. He made her feel so safe and strong.  
  
"Do you know who the prettiest girl in this school is?" asked Harry in her ear.  
  
"No, who?" asked Hazel a bit concerned.  
  
"Well I will give you a hint, Its someone I love," said Harry.  
  
"I already knew Hermione was pretty," said Hazel.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"It's not Hermione. It's someone I would like to kiss right now," he said.  
  
Hazel smiled then said in a seductive way "Then why don't you?"  
  
Harry leaned in and gave Hazel another award winning kiss. Neither of them stopped until someone came up to them.  
  
"That looks like it tastes good," said Malfoy. "Can I have a taste?"  
  
"You stay away from her Malfoy!" said Harry.  
  
"She a Slytherin, Potter. So that's going to be kind OF hard to do," said Malfoy.  
  
Then he smiled at her. Hazel had a chill go down her spine.  
  
"So did she do something wrong to get those bruises?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but she fell on the stairs," said Harry.  
  
"Oh she did, did she," said Malfoy not taking his eyes off of Hazel's glaring eyes.  
  
"Malfoy why don't you just leave us alone," said Hazel.  
  
"I will, for now," said Malfoy and he walked closer to Hazel then looked over at Harry and walked to the other side of the greenhouse.  
  
Harry grabbed Hazel's wrist to bring her hand to his mouth for a kiss but Hazel pulled it away.  
  
"No!" she yelled thinking it was Malfoy.  
  
"What's wrong !!?" asked Harry in alarm.  
  
Harry grabbing Hazel's wrist reminded her of Malfoy's attack.  
  
"I'm sorry. You surprised me," said Hazel.  
  
Harry and Hazel cuddled for a few minutes. Hermione had been watching everything very closely and she knew what was going on she also knew Hazel's bruises weren't from the stairs. 


	11. Ch 11

Ch. 11- Loss of Innocence  
  
After Herbology was over everyone headed back to the castle for lunch. But Hazel had to stay behind to inform Professor Sprout on what kinds of plants she had studied at Rual. After Sprout was satisfied she left and Hazel started to gather her stuff when Malfoy grabbed the back of her neck, just behind her ears.  
  
Hazel elbowed him in the stomach. Malfoy let go but regained his strength and kicked Hazel to the floor.  
  
Malfoy put his foot on Hazel's check and pinned her to the floor.  
  
"Now listen to me very carefully. You will be mine and you are going to enjoy every minute of it!" yelled Malfoy.  
  
Hazel trusted her legs up wards and kicked Malfoy in the back of the head. He tumbled forward removing his foot off her face. She jumped up off the ground and ran for the door but it was locked?!  
  
Hazel pushed and pulled to get the door open but it wouldn't budge. Then Malfoy rapped his arm around Hazel's trough and covered her mouth with his other hand.  
  
"This would have been a very pleasurable experience for you but you had to make me mad. Now it will hurt," said Malfoy as he dragged her backwards.  
  
He took her to the very back room where all the flower pots where stored and laid her on the floor.  
  
Then he took out his wand and said "Mobilicorpus" and a string went around Hazel's wrist and they were magically held above her head.  
  
"Malfoy stop this, leave me alone!!!" Hazel cried.  
  
"I'm going to give you something no stair case can," said Malfoy and he began to suck on her neck.  
  
"Stop!!" she screamed. Hazel couldn't stand to have him on her.  
  
He didn't stop until she had a nice big hickey on her neck. Hazel was crying harder then she ever had.  
  
"Why did I come to this school?" she thought.  
  
"Where's Harry. I want Harry," she cried to herself.  
  
Malfoy had unzipped his pants and was pulling up Hazel's skirt  
  
"No please stop!" yelled Hazel.  
  
Malfoy trusted violently into her. Hazel screamed. The pain was worse than anything she had ever felt.  
  
"Harry!" she screamed. At the mentioning of Harry's name Malfoy went harder on her. He continued his violent rape until he had released himself into her.  
  
When Malfoy exited Hazel she felt like her body was on fire. Every part of her body hurt.  
  
"Why?" she cried.  
  
Malfoy smiled and chuckled "Because I wanted to."  
  
Then Malfoy did something that was the worst thing Hazel had seen him do yet. He threatened her but not with just any ordinary threat this one was absolutely horrible.  
  
"Now if you tell anyone about this then I will take Harry, torture him, then give him to The Dark Lord and I will make you watch every bit of it," said Malfoy.  
  
Hazel didn't know what she was going to do. She felt so empty and dirty inside.  
  
Malfoy had let her go so she could pull her self together. He left shortly after releasing her wrists.  
  
Hazel laid there for awhile then remembered Professor Sprout would be coming back from lunch any minute now. So she got up and left the greenhouse.  
  
Hazel couldn't face Harry right now and she couldn't go to class so she tried to think of a place to go. Then she remembered Ron and Harry telling her about Hagrid's hut. So Hazel ran to Hagrid's hut and curled up in his bed.  
  
Shaken and worn out Hazel cried herself to sleep in Hagrid's nice big warm bed.  
  
*Well what did you think about that? I know it's a little descriptive but I felt that it was necessary so readers could be more into the story. If you like it great, continue reading and if you don't I promise Malfoy isn't there to force you to read farther. ( 


	12. Ch 12

Chapter 12- Where's Hazel?  
  
After Hazel hadn't returned to the castle Harry started to get worried.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the greenhouse to see if she's still there," said Harry.  
  
"Harry I'm sure she will be here before lunch is over," said Hermione.  
  
Harry figured Hermione was right and started eating lunch. Then Malfoy came in. He had the biggest grin on his face and his hair was all messed up.  
  
"Look at that ugly grit. I pity the girl that will ever be in the sack with him," said Ron.  
  
Hermione stood up and said she was going to the library. But instead of going up the stairs she ran outside and into the greenhouse. It was a mess! Flower pots where broken, soil was everywhere, it was a complete disaster.  
  
"Hazel!" Hermione yelled, but no answer came. Hermione wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't tell Harry her theory because she knew he would flip. She needed to find Hazel.  
  
Hermione stepped outside and looked around.  
  
"Where could she have gone?" thought Hermione. Then she spotted Hagrid's hut.  
  
"She wouldn't go there? Would she?" though Hermione.  
  
Hermione ran to Hagrid's hut and opened the door. Inside she found a very worn out looking Hazel curled up in Hagrid's bed.  
  
Hermione could tell Hazel had been crying because her make-up was all runny and the bruises on her face shown much clearer now.  
  
Also Hazel's robes looked to be stretched out and her hair was a mess. Then Hermione noticed something red on Hazel's neck. Hermione gently pushed back Hazel's hair to reveal a big red hickey.  
  
All of a sudden Hazel woke up and grabbed Hermione's wrist on reaction. Hermione jumped.  
  
Hazel stared at Hermione without blinking. Tears started to from around her eyes in there eye sockets.  
  
"Hazel I know what happened," said Hermione 


	13. Ch 13

Ch. 13- Determination for Silence  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Hazel letting go of Hermione.  
  
"It was Malfoy wasn't it?" said Hermione.  
  
"Why do you guys keep going on about him?" said Hazel.  
  
Then Hermione went on like it was some court room.  
  
"Last night he got you in the Slytherin common room. Today he took the advantage of everyone being at lunch and had a go at you again after class and he is keeping your silence with some sort of threat," said Hermione all in one breath.  
  
"You've got it all wrong," said Hazel teary eyed.  
  
"Then who gave you that Hickey and those bruises?" asked Hermione.  
  
Hazel had forgotten about the hickey. She quickly took her hair and covered it up.  
  
"Hermione that's just a bite. While I was in the greenhouse I slipped and fell. I hit my head and a bug bite me on the neck as I laid on the floor. I had too bad of a headache to make it to the castle so I found convert in Hagrid's bed," said Hazel convincingly. Hazel was a writer and she could think of good lies sometimes but she wasn't sure Hermione was convinced.  
  
"Hazel he's going to keep doing this unless you tell someone," said Hermione.  
  
"Darn it didn't work!" thought Hazel.  
  
"Hermione there's nothing to tell. Now if you are done then I would like to go to my next class," Hazel got out of Hagrid's bed and fixed it to look like no one had been in it. When it was fixed Hazel grabbed her notebook and books and turned to Hermione. Hazel gave her a smile that filled her eyes with a twinkle. "I really am fine," said Hazel and she walked out.  
  
Hermione stood there for awhile and tried to think of what she should do.  
  
"Well Hazel, for everyone's shake, I hope you are," and with that Hermione walked out of Hagrid's hut to go to History. 


	14. Ch 14

Chapter 14- Picnic by the Lake  
  
Hazel fixed her make-up and changed into a different robe. She couldn't stand to wear the Slytherin Serpent but she knew she had to.  
  
She then grabbed her books and headed for Transfiguration. Hazel set as far way from  
  
Malfoy as she could get. That class seemed to go really slow but finally dinner came. Hazel was really hungry because she didn't eat the night of the sorting and she had missed breakfast and lunch that day.  
  
"Hazel!" she heard someone call her name. It was Harry. Hazel made sure her hair  
  
covered her hickey and then ran over to him. She buried herself into his arms. She could  
  
hear his heartbeat.  
  
"Oh you are a sight for sore eyes," said Hazel happily.  
  
"Was it that bad today?" asked Harry jokingly.  
  
"Oh you have no idea," said Hazel softly.  
  
"Well you must be hungry, where were you today at lunch?" asked Harry  
  
"Sprout keep me late," said Hazel and that topic was over.  
  
"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we get some food to go and have a late night picnic?"  
  
asked Harry as he stroked Hazel's hair.  
  
"I would love that," said Hazel breathing in his sent. "umm..he smells like  
  
soap, grass, and....chocolate?" thought Hazel.  
  
Malfoy smelt like mint and pepper. Hazel couldn't stand mint but oh Harry's sent was  
  
intoxicating. Harry and Hazel went to the kitchen where Harry introduced her to Dobby  
  
the house elf.  
  
"Oh she's lovely Harry Potter sir," said Dobby behind his hand to Harry. "You will have to be extra sweet to a girl like this."  
  
"Ah, I will," said Harry with his hands in his pocket.  
  
Hazel blushed her way out of the kitchen then her and Harry headed down to the lake.  
  
Malfoy watched as Harry and Hazel embraced then headed off for the kitchen.  
  
"So she's not going to listen to me," said Malfoy quietly.  
  
"Well then I'm going to make her take me more seriously," and with that he walked out of the great hall.  
  
"Harry why do you love me?" asked Hazel as they walked around the lake holding hands.  
  
"Why would you ask a question like that?" asked Harry as he faced her.  
  
"Well with me being a Slytherin and you a Gryffindor I tough our relationship was  
  
over," she said.  
  
"Hazel honey the grips of time couldn't keep you way from me. I would go to the end of  
  
the earth fight Voldemort save a village and be blind through it all as long as in the end I  
  
could see you."said Harry  
  
"Well Mr. Potter do you really think that sweet talk is going to win me over?" asked Hazel as she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer.  
  
"No but this will," and he gave her the most seductive kiss she had ever tasted. His lips  
  
moved with hers and his tongue nestled itself with her tongue. Hazel mooned softly into his mouth.  
  
When they broke it hurt because their bodies were screaming for more. Looking at him Hazel wondered what Harry saw in her. Harry couldn't believe that someone could be so beautiful and the most unbelievable part was that she loved him.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you all over again," Harry whispered into her ear. Hazel  
  
would have given all the gold in Gingots to stay that way forever. But then Malfoy's face  
  
popped up in her head and she hated herself. Harry would no doubt hate her if he ever  
  
found out what happened between her and Malfoy and she couldn't bear to hurt him.  
  
"Will you save me Harry?" asked Harry as she tightened her grip on his collar.  
  
Harry smiled, "only if you never stop loving me."  
  
"Deal," said Hazel and that was as long as they could hold it.  
  
Harry leaned Hazel on the blanket in the grass but never broke their kiss. He laid over her  
  
and stopped his weight from hurting her with his hands. Hazel unbuttoned his shirt (cloak  
  
and vest already discarded) while Harry used his free hand to slip off her jacket. Finally  
  
they broke their kiss to get air. Oxygen didn't matter right then. They looked at each  
  
other. Breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Harry  
  
"I love you Harry Potter that's all I need to know," said Hazel as she looked at his brilliant green eyes.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her again.  
  
Harry and Hazel had expressed their love to each other twice that night. When they had  
  
put back on their clothes and cleaned up the picnic they headed back up to the castle.  
  
"I can't wait to see you tomorrow," said Hazel  
  
"Well if you ever needed me the Gryffindor Common room is on the 6th floor just find  
  
the fat lady and say "Candy Breath" you should be let in," said Harry and he kissed her  
  
again.  
  
Hazel leaned up against the door and said in a sigh "Parting is such sweet sorrow so I  
  
shall say goodnight till it be morrow."  
  
"What was that?" asked Harry.  
  
"The hopelessly romantic Shakespeare. Its from Romeo and Juliet. Juliet says it to Romeo after their first night together," said Hazel smiling.  
  
"Ah all I no is "Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo. And "Speak again bright  
  
angle," said Harry.  
  
"Well I can't speak any more because if any Slytherin comes and sees you here they will  
  
murder thee," said Hazel.  
  
"But thou love me, let them find me here. My life better ended by their hate, then death  
  
prorogued wanting of thy love," said Harry in a Romeo voice.  
  
Hazel giggled. "Good sir you know its not proper to be at a lady's quarters at this late of  
  
night. Now be off to you respected bed or off with your head," said Hazel as she gave him a gentle push. Harry and her laughed and kissed goodnight once more and left the happiness of being together out in the hall as they walked away.  
  
Hazel felt on cloud nine as she walked into her room. She then took a relaxing bath and laid down in bed to write more of Harry's book.  
  
Harry was also felling very good about himself and took his time going back to the  
  
common room. There was something bothering him tough. Harry wasn't blind and he did  
  
see the hickey on Hazel's neck but had no idea who could have gave it to her. He could tell something was bothering her. Even tough he just met her not to long ago he felt like she had been with him all along. Harry hated to be excluded from what was bothering Hazel but he was sure he would find out one way or another.  
  
Finally sleep won Harry over and he walked into the common room. That's when  
  
Hermione came running up to him.  
  
"Harry I can't hold it in any longer. I think someone's hurting Hazel," she said looking very worn out.  
  
Please review!!!!!!! 


	15. Ch 15

Chapter 15- One in Heaven, One in Hell  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" asked Harry a bit alarmed.  
  
"Harry someone one has been around Hazel and I think hurting her," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione are you referring to the hickey one her neck?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes and the bruises. Stairs couldn't have done that," she said.  
  
Harry was thinking about all the clues that lead to someone hurting her. Then Hermione  
  
spoke again.  
  
"Harry you have to believe me. I mean isn't it funny that Hazel said Professor Sprout keep her late but I seen Sprout at lunch. Also Malfoy came in late with his hair all messed up and when I went out to the greenhouse it was a mess. I found Hazel in Hagrid's bed  
  
sleeping."  
  
Harry didn't have to hear anymore he was ready to kill. He turned around and headed for  
  
the Slytherin common room. Hermione raced after him.  
  
"Harry we can't get in to her, lets just wait till morning and talk to her about it," said  
  
Hermione but Harry was already out of sight.  
  
"Oh Hermione what have you done now?" Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Harry felt filled with anger. He couldn't wait to strangle Malfoy until every breath was  
  
out of his pathetic body.  
  
Once he reached the painting to the room he yelled at the pictures to let him in.  
  
"Let me in right now!!!" yelled Harry.  
  
"I most certainly will not! You need the password and you aren't a member of this house  
  
any ways, so I suggest you be going now," It snapped back.  
  
Harry kicked the dungeon wall and only added pain to what he was already feeling. Hermione walked up to him quietly and spoke softly.  
  
"Harry there's nothing to do. Lets go back.."  
  
Harry looked up at her like he was going insane "I can't just leave her in there. I mean he  
  
could be hurting her now and I'm just standing here."  
  
"Harry please just come back to the Gryffindor room with me. I will give you some  
  
sleeping potion and you can get some well deserved sleep," said Hermione putting her arm around his shoulders.  
  
His insides were burning. The thought, just the thought of that slimy grease-ball Malfoy  
  
hurting his Egyptian beauty was sickening to him. Starting to fell a little dizzy Harry  
  
agreed to let Hermione talk him back up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Hazel was in her room writing some of Harry's book. She was on his 2nd year. Hazel  
  
thought it would be a good idea to get some of Ginny's memory on the whole Tom Riddle thing. She sighed to herself "I have missed a great deal of Harry's life. With all the misfortune he has had I do hope our relationship is a bit easier on him."  
  
Hazel had been in some pretty bad relationships in her past but none to sirious. She had  
  
never felt this way about someone and well it was rather scary and yet at the same time  
  
enchanting. Harry made Hazel feel like she was on estacy. Every fantasy, every dream,  
  
every hope of hers now seemed to be held by Harry.  
  
Hazel smiled to her self and laid back on her covers life was so addicting with Harry in it.  
  
*I hope you like it!!! A lot more coming soon. 


	16. Ch 16

Chapter 16-The Nightmare  
  
Hazel had been having the most wonderful dream of her life. Her and Harry were married  
  
and they lived back in Egypt. Hazel missed Egypt very much.  
  
Then a kid appeared in her dream. It looked like Harry and resembled Hazel a bit.  
  
"Mommy!" said the kid to Hazel.  
  
"I'm a mum??!!" Hazel asked Harry but when she looked over it was Malfoy holding her  
  
hand.  
  
"Of course you are a mum," he said sinisterly.  
  
"Where's Harry?" asked Hazel letting go of his hand "I would never have a child by you!"  
  
Malfoy started to approach Hazel.  
  
"I think you are making a deadly mistake!" he said and pulled a knife out of his  
  
robes. Before Hazel could react, Malfoy trusted the knife into Hazel's stomach.  
  
Hazel felt the pain shoot through her. Colors seemed to run together but she could make  
  
out a figure that stood next to her. It was Harry again.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" he said in disgust.  
  
Hazel didn't have enough strength to ask him what he was talking about. She felt the  
  
blood run over her fingers and drip to the ground.  
  
Hazel was on her knees. Her body seemed to becoming lighter. Harry knelt down next to  
  
her.  
  
"I loved you. You should have told me I could have stopped him. You would have never  
  
had a child or lost your life. But no, I guess you loved him too much to let me hurt him. So  
  
now you lay here and bleed.  
  
You will never see Egypt again and you will have the rest of eternity to think about what  
  
you could have had with me," said Harry hurt and angry at the same time.  
  
Hazel didn't have the strength to go on anymore. She closed her eyes and fell to the  
  
ground.  
  
Please read and just have an open mind..I know my writing is a little different then others but please don't flame me. Also as you know, I don't own Harry Potter just Hazel and this plot! Thanks and review!!! 


	17. Ch 17

Chapter 17- Hazel's Late Night Visitor  
  
OK warning!!!! If you don't have an open mind and if you don't like rape scenes then you  
  
probably have all ready figured out that you would not like this story. Please don't tell me I crazy or sick. I'm not but this story is NOT a fairy tale..yet! It has twist and turns so for those who can stomach it, enjoy!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry went straight to bed. He just couldn't stop thinking if Hazel was all right. He was  
  
also thinking of ways he could get back at Malfoy. But inside Harry knew he could never  
  
make Malfoy pay enough to please him. Malfoy sure wasn't getting off free.  
  
"Why didn't she tell me?" he thought.  
  
Harry couldn't settle his mind so he took a potion that Hermione had made for him to  
  
have a dreamless sleep. When he laid back down an image of Malfoy slapping Hazel came  
  
a crossed his mind. Getting very angry he got back up to go down back to the Slytherin's  
  
house but the potion worked on him. He fell back into his covers and fell asleep.  
  
When Hazel woke from her dream the first thing she saw was Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she tried to ask but nothing came out. She could barley move  
  
also. Her body seemed to be held down by invisible chains. Malfoy noticed she was  
  
awake.  
  
"So you're awake. Did you have a nice dream?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Hazel tried to speak again but nothing came out.  
  
"Oh sorry about that but I couldn't let you wake up your roommates," said Malfoy looking  
  
around the girl's room. Hazel was getting confused.  
  
"Why don't you listen to me?" asked Malfoy. Hazel looked at him. Malfoy took out his  
  
wand and yelled something. It hit Hazel but she didn't feel any different.  
  
"Go on speak, I'm the only one that can hear you," he said.  
  
"Malfoy just leave me alone. Please!" said Hazel.  
  
"No I will not leave you alone. I have told you before a Gryffindor can't love a  
  
Slytherin," said Malfoy angrily.  
  
"You know what Malfoy? It sounds like you are jealous, OK that's what it sounds like. And  
  
from what I hear every time Harry gets something wonderful you try to top it but with me  
  
there's no way to top it and you can't think of a way to top him and its driving you  
  
crazy. Here's another thing, I would never be with you on my own free will!!!" she  
  
yelled.  
  
Malfoy walked up to her stopped looked at her calmly then slapped her a crossed the  
  
face. Then he grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Why can't you make this easy. Be my girlfriend, have my child. What's so good about  
  
Harry?"  
  
Hazel looked him hard in the eyes, "Everything your not."  
Malfoy drew back to hit her but stopped and smiled.  
  
"It doesn't matter any ways. In the end you will be mine," said Malfoy. "But for now I am  
  
going to put a full body bind on you and make sweet love to your delicate little body."  
  
Hazel was horrified. The thought of Malfoy and his mint sent on her again was inhuman.  
  
"You stay away from me," she said as she tried to get away from him.  
  
Malfoy took out his wand and yelled "Petrificus Totalus". Hazel was now bound to her  
  
bed for the worst experience of her life. To her it felt like someone was holding a gun to  
  
her head and she was just waiting for them to pull the trigger...no this was worse she would  
  
have to live after this was over. Malfoy was slowly approaching her. It looked like he was  
  
having fun taking his time.  
  
"I don't want to go through this again. Oh god please just take me now," said she with  
  
hollow hopes. Then Hazel closed her eyes to shield her memories of what Malfoy was  
  
about to do. 


	18. Ch 18

Chapter 18- Crying in the Darkness  
  
After Malfoy left, Hazel couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to die. Running out of the dungeons and up the cold stone steps her long silky pink nightgown got caught under her foot making her fall. Hitting her head on the stones making in it bleed and bruise instantly only increased her crying. Hazel's vision was really blurry and her head was pounding with pain. Hazel was practically drowning in her own tears as she made it to the 6th floor.  
  
"Where's the fat lady?" said Hazel as she wiped some of her tears way. But as soon as  
  
those where gone new ones welted up in their place.  
  
"Harry?" she cried weakly. She fell to her knees. Life was so hopeless except for..Harry. If life didn't have Harry in it there would be no reason to live it. But Hazel was scared that once he found out what Malfoy did he wouldn't love her anymore. Then life really wouldn't matter. Bill wouldn't even be able to make her happy again.  
  
Hazel's cries began to echo throughout the corridors. Hazel lifted her head to find the fat lady in front of her.  
  
"My dear are you OK?" she asked worried.  
  
Hazel said "Candy Breath" in between sobs. The pictures open and Hazel walked in.  
  
The fire that was in the common room instantly made Hazel's heart feel a bit lighter. Hazel noticed how much more warmer and cheerful then Gryffindor common room was  
  
compared to the nasty drafty Slytherin dungeons.  
  
Hazel went up the boy's staircase and into Harry's room. Hazel was trying very hard to  
  
slow down her breathing to a normal pattern. She looked around at the beds.  
  
"Which one is Harry's?" she thought.  
Then she saw his glasses on a nightstand beside the bed closest to the window. She opened the curtain and crawled inside the nice big warm bed. Harry moved but didn't wake up. Hazel noticed the empty potion bottle that Harry had used to hold the sleeping potion in.  
  
"Oh. Harry!" she said and laid her head on his stomach and cried herself to sleep. 


	19. Ch 19

Chapter 19- To Tell or not To Tell?  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning he felt something on him. Very slowly he grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and put them on.  
  
Hazel was still sleeping with her head on his stomach. Harry's night shirt was wet from  
  
Hazel's tears.  
  
"Oh god what has he done to you?" said Harry to himself.  
  
Hazel's eyes were red and puffy and she had some new bruises. Harry wanted to wake  
  
her but she looked so peaceful. Some of the other boys where turning back and forth in  
  
their beds. He knew he had to wake her up before the other boys where awake.  
  
"Hazel, Hazel sweety wake up," said Harry stroking her head.  
  
Hazel opened her eyes lazily. She looked into his emerald green stare.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked. She shook he head yes.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what happened?" asked Harry  
  
Hazel stared into space as all of her memories came flooding back to her. As her eyes  
  
started to water up with tears. Harry hugged her.  
  
"Hey its OK," he said soothingly. Hazel cried silently for a little while then decided she had to tell, no matter the consequences.  
  
"Harry I have something I have to tell you," she said.  
  
**********  
  
I know that was short but more on the way, I promise. R+R !!!!! 


	20. Ch 20

Chapter 20- The Told Secret  
  
Harry looked at Hazel very calmly.  
  
"Yes go on," he said.  
  
"Harry...I don't know how to tell you this," said Hazel as tears silently and slowly ran  
  
down her check.  
  
"Hazel," said Harry had he tilted her head up to look at him straight in the eyes. "Trust  
  
me."  
  
Hazel closed her eyes for looking into his hurt too much. Not looking back up at him she  
  
began to speak.  
  
"Harry, Malfoy....", gathering up her strength she looked at him with no emotion. "Malfoy raped me."  
  
Harry's breath got cough in his trough. He thought he could handle it but that theory was  
  
out the window. His heart began to ring in his ears and Harry felt like he was going to  
  
faint. After a couple of second Harry realized Hazel was looking at him with fear. He  
  
reminded himself that he needed to be strong for her. So recollecting him self he let his  
  
breath out and began to speak when Hazel dove herself into his chest and began to cry.  
  
"Harry please don't stop loving me. I don't know what would happen to me if you didn't  
  
love me any more. And I don't want to think what Malfoy will do if you just leave  
  
me..."she was rambling in tears. Harry was trying to stop her when finally he grabbed her  
  
shoulders and brought her into a kiss.  
  
When they broke Harry spoke "I will NEVER stop loving you," he said very firmly.  
  
Hazel smiled and kissed him again. As they kissed she thought, "Hazel you prat, why would you ever think Harry would hate you for something Malfoy did but..." she broke.  
  
"Harry you have to listen to me. Malfoy said he would kill you if I told anyone. So we are going to have to tell NO one."  
  
"But Hazel he has done something very wrong and he needs to be punished for it," he said reasonably.  
  
"No! Harry I believe he will do what he said he would. I couldn't bear to live if anything  
  
happened to you because of me," she said almost in tears again.  
  
Harry started to feel like it was his fault, "Hazel I can't believe you kept your silence  
  
because you were worried for my safety. I do not fear Malfoy. He hasn't been able to kill  
  
me yet and I don't think he could ever. Especially now since I have this burning desire to  
  
kill him." Harry ran his thumb down Hazel's check bone. "He hurt my perishes flower, now he's going to pay. I mark my word he will pay one day for everything has ever done to you."  
  
"So you aren't worried about Malfoy's threats?" asked Hazel.  
  
"No, but he did manage to scare me," said Harry as he wrapped his arms around Hazel's waist.  
  
Hazel looked up at him.  
  
"He did? How?"  
  
"With the thought that he was hurting you," he said.  
  
"Harry I love you so much," said Hazel hugging him closer.  
  
"I love you too Hazel, that is why you are going to tell me everything that happened," said Harry.  
  
She moved out of his arms. "Harry no, it will only hurt you more..." but he stopped her.  
  
"Hazel I need to know," said Harry.  
  
They were silent for a couple of minutes then Hazel realized Harry held something for her that no one else did and that was love. Pure, solid love.  
  
"OK, I'll tell you." 


	21. Ch 21

Chapter 21- Getting Help  
  
"This is going to be hard for me to tell you but I will do it," said Hazel.  
  
Harry listen as Hazel replayed everything that had happened from the time she left the  
  
Great Hall after the sorting to the present.  
  
Harry felt so bad that he didn't know what was happening when it was happening. After  
  
Hazel was finished she looked into Harry's eyes to make sure she could still she love in  
  
them.  
  
"That dream was really odd." said Harry finally. "You know I could never do such a  
  
thing."  
  
"Yes I know you wouldn't but having Malfoy on top of me when I can't do anything  
  
about it is the worst thing I've ever experienced," Hazel said still holding her breath.  
  
By now Ron was stirring in his bed.  
  
"Oy, Harry you awake?" asked Ron groggily.  
  
"Yeah " answered Harry then he turned back around to talk to Hazel. "OK this is what we  
  
are going to do. You are going to go back down to your room, get dressed for class and  
  
then meet me in the Great Hall. I will talk to Hermione to see if there is anyway you can  
  
get put in a different house but in the mean time take this with you everywhere you go. If  
  
Malfoy even gets a little closer then you like spray this is his eyes," said Harry and he  
  
handed Hazel some Mace that Hermione had gotten Ginny. Then Ron took it as a joke and made Harry hide it so Ginny wouldn't yell at him. "She would kill me but oh not the famous Harry Potter," said Ron the night he made Harry take it.  
  
"You'd better go before some of the others wake up," said Harry.  
  
Hazel crawled out of Harry's bed and was greeted by a very white faced Ron.  
  
"Hi Ron!" she said in her cheery tone.  
  
Ron's mouth was hanging open and he could only wave. Then Harry came out.  
  
"Now remember what I told you."said Harry and he kissed her. "Everything will be all  
  
right." Hazel smiled and then tip toed her way out of the Gryffindor common room and  
  
headed down to the dungeons.  
  
"What was that?!" asked Ron after Hazel left.  
  
"Ron its not what you think," said Harry as he just realized Ron was still there.  
  
"Oh you have no idea what I think," said Ron.  
  
"Look, she came in here in the middle of the night and I can't tell you all of it but I can tell you Malfoy's a dead man," said Harry with anger in his eyes that Ron had never seen  
  
before. "I have to go see Hermione," he said as he changed into his Gryffindor robes.  
  
Hermione had just arrived in the common room when Harry walked in.  
  
"Hermione she told me everything," said Harry.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione sleepily.  
  
"Hazel, she came in my room last night crying and this morning she told me all of what  
  
Malfoy had done. She just left a couple of minutes ago," he said setting down.  
  
Hermione was now awake. "Well what are we going to do now?" she asked.  
  
"We are going to see if Dumbledore will switch Hazel's house," said Harry.  
  
"Harry he wont. It clearly states in "Hogwarts:A History" that no student may change  
  
houses once the sorting hat puts them in their right house," said Hermione.  
  
"But Hazel's not a Slytherin!" yelled Harry.  
  
Hermione set there for awhile. She knew Harry didn't want to hear the truth.  
  
"Well what can it hurt. Let's go to Dumbledore," she said at last.  
  
Harry's face light up. "So you have a plan?" he asked.  
  
"No but we are still going to try," said Hermione with a sigh.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Peppermint cream," said Harry and the Gargoyle let them in.  
  
"Ah Harry, Hermione I was just about to go see you," said Dumbledore in his usual bright tone but this time it was clouded with a little sadness.  
  
"What did you need?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well it seems Draco's dad has come out of hiding. He was spotted in Knockturn Alley  
  
last night," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor speaking of Malfoy. He has been doing something really bad to a fellow house  
  
student," said Harry.  
  
"Oh?" said Dumbledore. "Could this person be Miss. Holiday?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well I have been watching her and I noticed some bruises on her face and while lunch  
  
was going on she was at Hagrids," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Well we were wondering if you could place her in a different house?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sadly I can not," said Dumbledore looking truly sorry. "The hat put her in that house for a reason."  
  
"But she don't act like a Slytherin. She not mean, she don't have any friends in there and  
  
Malfoy can attack her anytime he wants to," said Harry a little bit louder then he meant to.  
  
"Harry I understand your pain but I can't take her out of that house. How ever, there are  
  
ways around that," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at him confused. 


	22. Ch 22

Chapter 22- Wither Watchers  
  
Dumbledore opened a little box that was setting on the side of his desk.  
  
Hermione gasped when the contence where reveled to them "Wither Watchers."  
  
"What?" asked Harry looking down at the items confused.  
  
Dumbledore handed Harry a watch that was black with a red small button on it.  
  
"How is this going to help?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore had also handed Hermione a bracelet that looked to be made out of pure  
  
gold. Looking very...almost excited he responded. "You have in your possession Wither  
  
Watchers. Now Harry if you would be so kind and press that little red button you shall see that these things are not all what they seem."  
  
Harry was a little worried about what would happen when he pressed the button but he  
  
trusted Dumbledore so with out asking "Why" he did so.  
  
The time disappeared from the screen of the watch and the words "Hazel Holiday"  
  
popped up. Then those words disappeared and some more words started to show. It read  
  
"Heading to the Great Hall using the north dungeon corridor. Feeling Happy but worried.  
  
Accompanied by no one."  
  
"Wow it tells me where she is, who she with, and how she's feeling," said Harry.  
  
"Right now Hermione if you would take your thumb and press it inside the bracelet I think you will be pleased as well," said Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione did what was asked of her. The bracelet turned a green color and then writing  
  
started to appear around it like it was engraved in.  
  
"It reads the same thing as Harry's," said Hermione. "But it doesn't tell how she's feeling."  
  
"No yours goes by the color. Green means she all right. Here is a list of the other  
  
colors," said Dumbledore as he handed her a little card.  
  
Orange-Very Happy  
  
Green-OK  
  
Blue-Sad  
  
Yellow-Surprised  
  
Red- In Danger  
  
"Now for the last thing they do." said Dumbledore and he waved his wand. Hermione was sent outside the room.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Harry as he looked around the room.  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Press the button down and say her name. Then talk to her."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore a little bit oddly then did what his professor had told him to  
  
do.  
  
"Hermione..Where are you?" asked Harry speaking into his watch like it was a walky talky. Hermione's bracelet rumbled on her wrist. She took her thumb and held it down. Harry's message came in as clear as if he was standing next to her.  
  
"I'm standing outside Dumbledore's office," said Hermione. "I'm coming back."  
  
Hermione gave the password and walked back in."  
  
"These are great!" said Harry to Dumbledore.  
  
"Now Harry would you be kind enough to give this to Hazel for me?" he asked and  
  
handed Harry a ring.  
  
The ring was gold too but it had small little gems stuck in the band that was braided.  
  
"Each little gem does some thing different. Give her this paper as well. He handed Harry  
  
the paper.  
  
Red-Opens Slytherin door  
  
Green-Talk to Harry or Hermione  
  
Blue-Call them both "In Danger"  
  
Pink-See Harry or Hermione's location  
  
Clear-See Malfoy's location, mood and who he is with.  
  
"Dumbledore these are great," said Hermione. "Now we can protect Hazel 24/7."  
  
"There is one other thing. Once Hazel puts the ring on it has an invisible barrier. If the ring is taken off her finger by anyone besides her, both the bracelet and watch will receive a small electric shock," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh man Hazel's in the Great Hall. I told her I would meet her there," said Harry looking  
  
at his watch.  
  
"Well I won't keep you any longer but you have with you a very high tech magical device. I trust you not to miss use them," said Dumbledore with the sparkle in his eyes that made even the honest person feel guilty.  
  
Harry and Hermione both promised they wouldn't then thank Dumbledore and left for  
  
the Great Hall. 


	23. Ch 23

Chapter 23- Enjoying the Simple Things  
  
"Harry we're over here," yelled Hazel from the Gryffindor table. Her and Ron were  
  
enjoying breakfast as Ron tried to get her to "spill the beans" as he called it, about last  
  
night.  
  
"Ron I told you there's nothing to tell.. Well nothing you're expecting any ways," said Hazel looking over at Ron as he made one last plea.  
  
"Fine if you wont tell me anything then....Oy Harry how was your night last night?" Ron  
  
asked his friend as Harry set down next to Hazel.  
  
Harry looked mildly annoyed. Hazel gave Ron a small playful kick under the table.  
  
"Ow! OK have your secrecy. But don't come to me when you have something exciting to  
  
say," said Ron acting like he was mad by their actions.  
  
By now both Harry and Hazel where ignoring him.  
  
"So how did it go?" she asked him.  
  
"Well I have something for you," he said and he handed her the small ring that Dumbledore had given him. Hazel looked down at the ring and all most fell out of her seat.  
  
"Oh Harry its gorgeous. Where on earth did you get it! I mean in all my years of seeing  
  
Egyptian treasure this is by far the most prettiest trinket I've ever seen."  
  
Harry laugh, "Can I put it on your finger before you have a heart attack?"  
  
She blushed "Yes sorry." He slipped it on her finger.  
  
"So it was that good of a night!!??" said Ron sounding surprised. "I mean Harry the girl just got to London. How do you know she won't find some other stud around here? Did I  
  
mention I'm single now?" said Ron teasingly.  
  
"Ron you prat. Shut up!" said Hermione.  
  
"Well you wouldn't complain because you got a new bracelet and Harry's watch don't  
  
look cheep either," said Ron to Hermione.  
  
"Well Ron if you would shut up long enough for Harry to explain that these are gifts from Dumbledore to help us protect Hazel then maybe you would acutely know why Hazel needs protection!!" said Hermione as if she had been holding it back.  
  
Hazel and Harry was looking at Hermione and Ron with shock.  
  
"You'll get use to them," said Harry and he looked back at Hazel. "This goes with the  
  
ring." and he handed her the card that told her what each gems stood for.  
  
"This is too wonderful. So what is with your watch and Hermione's bracelet?" she asked  
  
looking up from the card.  
  
"Well watch." Harry pressed the button on his watch and let Hazel read what the screen. It said, "Hazel Holiday, Very excited, In Great Hall, Accompanied by Hermione  
  
Granger, Ronald Weasely, and Harry Potter."  
  
Hazel was amazed. "So how does Hermione's bracelet work?" she asked at last.  
  
Hermione pressed her thumb under the bracelet and watched as the bracelet turned  
  
Orange(very happy), then the words Hazel Holiday, Great Hall, Ron Weasley, Harry  
  
Potter and Hermione Granger engraved its self in the band of the bracelet.  
  
"We can also talk to each other and Dumbledore told us to warn you that if anyone  
  
besides you takes off your ring then Hermione and my Wither Watchers will receive a  
  
small electric shock. So we know you're in danger." Hazel looked like she was going to  
  
explode with excitement. "So I'm protected from Malfoy?"  
  
"More then in one way," said Harry.  
  
Hazel threw her arms around Harry and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered in his hair.  
  
"You didn't even have to ask for my help. I would have done it even if you wouldn't have wanted me to," he said smiling.  
  
"Let's see how Malfoy feels," she Hazel with a sly grin on her face. She pressed the clear  
  
gem and a little screen dropped down out of the ring and unfolded itself into the palm of  
  
Hazel's hand.  
  
The words "Draco Malfoy" appeared. "Gloomy, heading out of the Great Hall to go to  
  
Transfiguration, accompanied by no one."  
  
"This is so wicked!!" said Hazel.  
  
"I have been quiet so can anyone tell me what's going on?" asked Ron looking confused.  
  
Harry looked at Hazel with a look that said, "can I tell him?"  
  
"Go ahead Harry," said Hazel. "He's are friend and he has the right to know too." then  
  
noticing how serious she sound she quickly added, "we wouldn"t want to keep are big baby out in the dark," she said in a fake baby voice.  
  
Ron decided he would play along, "Hey have you noticed this is the GRYFFONDOR table and you are a SLYTHERIN. So shouldn't you be over there with your wonderful friends. I mean Pansy Parkinson looks lonely."  
  
Hazel's mouth opened in a smile. "Well Ron why don't you go keep her company."  
  
"OK enough from both of you," said Harry giggling. "Now Ron if you want to know what happened you are going to have to shut up and listen..ok?"  
  
Ron shook his head yes and Harry told him the events that had happened over the last few days, (but he didn't go into detail about the rape. Which Hazel was kind of thankful for.).  
  
After it was all over Ron's face had went through many colors. Now it was a boiled red.  
  
"That no good son-of-a-..."  
  
"Ron!!" said Hermione cutting him off. She agreed that what Ron was about to say fit  
  
Malfoy perfectly but there was no need to say it.  
  
"I can't believe he did that tough. I mean we all knew Malfoy was horrible but this is a  
  
new level," said Ron punching his hand. "I promise you Hazel, if it's the last thing I do I will pay Malfoy back," then Ron blushed. "And you don't have to set over there with those tarts you can stay here with us."  
  
Hazel smiled. She was so lucky to have such great friends. 


	24. Ch 24

Chapter 24-Getting on with life  
  
The next few weeks went by with no encounters from Malfoy. He would give her a stair now and then but she would focus on the ring for confert. It was nice to think Harry was never far away. Halloween was coming up and since it was their last year they got to go to the Halloween dance.  
  
Hazel and Hermione had gone to Hogsmeade to pick up their dresses. Hermione had  
  
asked Dumbledore if Krum could attend the dance with her and Dumbledore said he seen  
  
no reason why not so she made arrangements for him to come to Hogwarts on the day of  
  
the dance.  
  
Harry had been up to his ears in Quidditch practice. (being captain took up a lot of his  
  
time.)  
  
Every time he would see Malfoy in the hall a sickening feeling would take over him. But  
  
he would look down at his watch and see that Hazel was happy and far from danger and  
  
he would smile and say to himself, "I'll get you back on the field you bastard," and walk  
  
away felling satisfied.  
  
The day of the dance people were all excited.  
  
"Hermione could I borrow that emerald ring you sometimes wear?" asked Ginny as they  
  
got dressed for the dance in Hermione's room.  
  
"Yes but don't lose it. Harry gave it to me for my birthday," she replied.  
  
"Are you sure there was nothing between you and Harry?" asked Hazel teasingly.  
  
"Oh girl I'm sure. We have always just been friends," said Hermione blushing a bit at being badgered by such a question.  
  
The girls giggled as they put on their dresses. Ginny's was green with a golden shawl.  
  
The color of her dress seemed to bring her red hair out. She finished the dress with a  
  
simple golden necklace and her hair in little spiral curls.  
  
Hermione was wearing a white dress that hugged her body very tightly. The dress had a solid white material underneath and a translucent material that went over top of the white giving it a elligate look. There were no sleeves. It cut off at the top of her breast.  
  
Hazel had chosen a silky black dress that hugged her body in all the right places. The  
  
straps hung loosely on her shoulders and it had in the back a beautiful blood red bow that  
  
started on her lower back and ran down to the floor. It was finished with silky long red  
  
gloves. Half of her hair was up on her head cascading down into curls while the rest laid  
  
perfectly straight on her body.  
  
"So who are you going with?" asked Hazel to Ginny. Ginny blushed brightly.  
  
"Well its sort of a surprise," she said looking down.  
  
"A surprise?" said Hermione with her eyebrows raised "Look if its Neville you don't have to hide it, you have went with him before." Ginny didn't say anything just looked down at her feet.  
  
"Well ladies," said Hazel holding out her arms, "shall we?". Ginny and Hermione both grabbed a side of Hazel and headed for the door.  
  
When they walked into the common room, Ron was walking to the portrait hole with a  
  
6th year girl. She was one of Ginny's friend named Misty Clearwaters. (Penelope Clearwater's sister). Misty has very short curly golden blonde hair. Her eyes where a sky piercing blue.  
  
Before Ron was completely out of the common room with his date he looked back when his eyes landed on Ginny. He stop sharply making Misty almost trip.  
  
"What is it?" she asked looking irritated.  
  
Ron raced back to his sister. " You go put something else on!!" he said pointing to the girl's dormitories. Ginny's smile faded.  
  
"Why would you care what I wore?" she yelled.  
  
"I'm your brother. I have every right to care," he said going red.  
  
Ginny looked like she was going to hit Ron when Hermione stepped in.  
  
"Ron, I think Ginny looks lovely and you should too."  
  
Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing, not to mention what Hermione was wearing  
  
as well. Finally he sighed and gave up.  
  
"Fine but you better be going with someone I trust," he said taking Misty's arm again.  
  
No one seen Ginny bite her lip and walk out. Harry hadn't really been listening to the  
  
argument. He was still stunned on how pretty Hazel looked.  
  
"Do I look that bad?" asked Hazel as she observed Harry's face.  
  
"No you look absolutely beautiful!" he said.  
  
"Maybe you should change. Boys are going to try to take you away," he said jokingly.  
  
"Oh so I don't look pretty enough for boys to want to take me away any other day?" she  
  
asked teasingly and she grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"No..uh that's not what I meant.," Harry said stumbling trough words.  
  
"Besides I wouldn't want any other boy," she whispered into his ear.  
  
Harry turned red and kissed her on the shoulder.  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes but you can do it again If you like," she said.  
  
They laugh and walked out with Hermione and Krum following suit. 


	25. Ch 25

Chapter 25- Ginny's Mystery Date  
  
Ron and Misty waited at the Great Hall's entrance for the rest of the group. Ginny was  
  
no where to be seen. Hazel walked over to Ron and Misty with Harry still on her arm.  
  
"So Ron where's Ginny's mystery date?" asked Hazel looking around.  
  
"I don't know but you can be sure that mom's going to hear about her dress," said Ron  
  
hotly.  
  
"Oh Ron don't be such a prat and go have fun with Misty." said Harry "Beside you know  
  
Ginny still loves you."  
  
Hazel, Harry and Misty started to laugh when Hazel glanced over Ron's shoulder. She stopped breathing. Harry felt Hazel's grip tighten on his arm and looked over at her.  
  
She was white as a ghost (which was impossible due to her Egyptian tan)and her eyes  
  
where wide. When Harry followed her gaze he stopped at what Hazel would consider her  
  
worst nightmare.  
  
Ginny had her arm wrapped around Draco Malfoy's arm. Ron stopped laughing when he  
  
seen Harry and Hazel's faces. He turned around and went whiter then Hazel. Then turning a burning red. Without a second thought Ron started to them.  
  
Hermione and Krum caught on what was happening and started to walk after Ron. Ron  
  
was just about to grab Malfoy when "Slam!!!!". Malfoy was thrown into the wall by an  
  
invisible force.  
  
**OK, OK breath. I know that was a mean trick to stop there. :). I will type another chapter very very soon. Please review!! 


	26. Ch 26

Chapter 26- Harry's First Girlfriend  
  
Hazel stepped forward with her wand out.  
  
"Don't you ever go near Ginny again!!" she yelled.  
  
Malfoy looked up at her with fire in his eyes. The whole room was silent as they watched  
  
Hazel enraged with unreasonable anger (to them its unreasonable). Ginny ran to his side.  
  
"What did you do?" she yelled looking at Malfoy with concern.  
  
"Ginny get away from him!" yelled Ron as he ran up and grabbed his sister.  
  
"No! Get off me," she yelled as she pushed Ron away. Then looked back up at Hazel.  
  
"You know you can't have them all for yourself."  
  
"Ginny, you don't know Malfoy," said Hazel looking hurt.  
  
"You already took Harry away from me and now you want Malfoy. Did he ever tell you  
  
we dated? Well we did but when he came back from Diagon Alley he owled me and said  
  
we would never make it. Do you know how it feels to get told by a letter that the one  
  
thing you want in your life is no longer going to be yours? It fucking rips you apart.  
  
Every time you breathe, you wonder why to even bother. Your only taking up oxygen that other people need. Then YOU came to Hogwarts and I seen the reason why Harry  
  
suddenly thought we couldn't make it. How something can be so right one minute and so  
  
wrong the next. It was you that took him. Then on one of my late night cries I heard  
  
someone else crying. It was Draco Malfoy. There he told me how you used him for a little bit of pleasure. Made him believe you loved him and wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of your life with him and after your lust was fulfilled you left him just as  
  
brokenhearted as Harry left me," yelled Ginny. Her breath was ragged.  
  
Hazel stumbled back a little not thinking totally clearly she looked back down at a pleased Malfoy.  
  
"You pig! You know that's a lie," she yelled at him. His eyes told Hazel "so what?". She  
  
wanted to hex him to death. By now Harry was next to Hazel. Ginny noticed his presence.  
  
"Yeah that's right Harry just save your little girlfriend!! I'm sure you wouldn't have cared if it was the other way around. I'm not sure you ever cared about me," said Ginny very close to tears.  
  
"You know I did care for you Ginny. I still do but you aren't seeing this scum" and Harry  
  
pointed to Malfoy still on the floor. "for what he really is. And it's not Hazel's fault that we didn't work out."  
  
"Oh no? Then why did you kiss her while you were still going out with me?" asked Ginny now crying. Harry looked at her for a long time then said, "Because I knew the moment I seen Hazel I loved her and our relationship had been in trouble for a long time."  
  
Ginny now looked heartbroken, angry, and shocked all at once. Finally regaining  
  
herself she helped Malfoy up and started to go into the Great Hall when Hermione came  
  
up beside her.  
  
"Ginny you don't understand," she said very calmly. Ginny looked at Hermione hard then replied with discussed. "And you was suppose to be my friend!" and she walked away with Malfoy on her arm.  
  
After they where gone out of sight Hazel dropped to her knees. It looked like she had  
  
been using all her strength to stand up. Harry knelt down next to her.  
  
"Its not your fault," said Harry holding back the urge to hold her.  
  
"Hazel looked up wearily at him. Her eyelids looked like they where about to drop and she had tears rolling out of them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend when we first met?" she asked dorsally.  
  
Harry looked back at her not sure what to say. She looked really bad. As if tough she  
  
couldn't stay awake another moment. "Hazel honey are you OK?" asked Harry getting very worried.  
  
"Now I know the 2nd reason why I was put in Slytherin. I stole a boyfriend from a  
  
friend," she said effortlessly.  
  
Now Harry was really scared "Hazel you didn't know Ginny and you didn't know I had  
  
broken up with her. That don't make you that worst person in the world," said Harry.  
  
"Harry you don't understand. There is something about me that you don't know about.  
  
I'm different then all the other girls," she said almost asleep.  
  
"I know that's why I love you.." but he was broke off by her putting her hand over his  
  
mouth.  
  
"Harry listen to me. I'm a parasol..."but she was broke off by Hermione putting her arm  
  
around Hazel's shoulders.  
  
"Come on Hazel we need to get you to the hospital wing," and she got Hazel up as quick  
  
as she could and they walled up to the infirmary with Harry close behind.  
  
Half why there Hazel passed out and Harry carried her the rest of the way. After Harry  
  
reluctantly gave Hazel to Madam Pomfrey and walked out to wait out side the door with  
  
Hermione.  
  
"OK what bloody hell just happened?" asked Harry very pale looking.  
  
Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. Then it looked like she was thinking and  
  
after a second she smiled.  
  
"Well Harry it looks like you and Hazel has something in common."  
  
"I don't follow?" said Harry looking tired and confused.  
  
"Harry, Hazel is a paracalmouth," at this Harry almost fell over. "You and her where talking in it down stairs."  
  
After a minute of tough he spoke, "And why is this a bad thing?"  
  
"Because she is the second girl in history that was one and the first one died from it!!" said Hermione with despair. 


	27. Ch 27

Chapter 27- She Can't Die!!!  
  
"What do you mean the 1st one died from it?" asked Harry as he walked over to  
  
Hermione. Hermione looked nervous.  
  
"Well... Rowan Ravenclaw was a parseltongue too. Salaza Slytherin forced her to drink a  
  
potion that gave her the abilities he had. But those abilities also included being able to  
  
speak parseltongue and parseltongue is only suppose to be in male genies because of their  
  
genetic make-up..."Harry cut her off.  
  
"Hermione just get to the important stuff," said Harry.  
  
"Right sorry. Any ways when a male speaks parseltongue it takes a lot of energy. For a girl to speak it the effects are a lot more direct and it causes her to faint. After awhile if she continues to use it then it will kill her," said Hermione.  
  
Harry let out a small sigh "So all she has to do is not use it.. right?"  
  
Hermione was biting her bottom lip. "I guess so but.."  
  
"But what?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well it looks like it has already taken a huge toll on her and I really can't rule out how  
  
serious it is because I don't know her condition but if it's bad.then."  
  
"NO!!!" yelled Harry "She is not going to die."  
  
"Mr.Potter !!" it was Madam Pomfrey standing in front of the curtain around Hazel's  
  
bed. "She is not going to die so you can come down. But however Hazel's heart I'm  
  
afraid will always be weak. If she gets so much as the common cold it could kill her," she  
  
said looking distressed.  
  
Harry's heart was aching. "Well can I see her?"  
  
"Yes but she's asleep and it would be best if you don't wake her."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded. Hermione knew she was no longer needed.  
  
Harry walked into the space set aside for Hazel's recovery.  
  
**More to come soon!! 


	28. Ch 28

Chapter 28- More Trouble  
  
Harry stood there just looking at her. She looked so helpless and weak. Walking closer  
  
to her sleeping body her could see her chest going up and down from her breathing. This  
  
made Harry's muscles loosen.  
  
She looked so beautiful to him. What would he do without her and now her heart is  
  
weaker then her soul and her next cough or sore throat could take her away from  
  
him. Then there was also the matter of her being a parseltongue. Where could she have  
  
gotten the blood for that? Or just plainly put, how could she have it?  
  
All of these thoughts raced trough his head. He didn't know where to begin. Or what he  
  
should do.  
  
The only thing he could think to do at that moment was hold Hazel's hand. So he did.  
  
Holding her hand gave him confert. Some where in his mind he thought that if he didn't let go then she could never die.  
  
Harry pulled a chair up to her bed while still holding her hand, then laid his head down  
  
next to her and fell asleep.  
  
Hazel was having a dreamless sleep but she seemed to be aware that someone was  
  
holding her hand. Opening her eyes very slowly for her whole body was sore. Even her  
  
eyelids felt like they had weights on them. Her vision was blurry so she blinked many times.  
  
After she had a clear view she looked down at the boy holding her hand.  
  
Harry was sleeping like an angel beside her. She smiled but then the smiled faded when  
  
Ginny started to approach her from the darkness.  
  
"Ginny, what do you need?" asked Hazel looking worried and confused.  
  
Ginny didn't say anything she just kept coming closer until she was at the end of the  
  
bed. Then everything happened very fast. Hazel's eyes widen when she realized that Ginny was not there on good terms. Right at that time Ginny raised her wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!!" 


	29. Ch 29

Chapter 29- Misty's Problem  
  
After Hermione left the infirmary she went back down to the Great Hall. Krum was  
  
waiting at the end of the stairs.  
  
"Are they all right?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Victor I'm so sorry I have been an awful date but yes she will be fine," said Hermione looking kind of tired.  
  
"Well there is still a couple of dances left, would you like to join me?" he asked charmingly.  
  
"I sure would." she said and took his hand.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall where the dance was going on. Ron and Misty were on a  
  
table close to the back. Ron looked like he was on fire. Misty looked worried and a bit  
  
sad.  
  
"Ron honey, let's at least try to enjoy the dance," pleaded Misty.  
  
"Misty I really love you and I hope you know that but right now my sister is dancing with  
  
a perverted arse hole and I can't enjoy a dance right now. Maybe Neville will dance with  
  
you?" he said looking gloomy. Misty looked horrified.  
  
"Ronald Weasley I understand your mad and I would be glad to be by your side through it but don't you dare try to push me off to some other boy!" she yelled. She got up, walked passed Hermione and Krum and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Misty wait, that's not what I meant,' said Ron but it was no use she was already gone.  
  
Hermione and Krum stood there realizing they walked into a fight. Ron sighed and gave a small "hi" to his friends.  
  
This made them loosen up and they walked over and set down. Ron looked back at the  
  
dance floor to were Ginny and Draco had just been dancing but now they were gone!  
  
Ron's eyes scanned the room frantically.  
  
"Hermione!" he said as he stood up. "Their gone!"  
  
Hermione looked around and noticed Ron was right. Ginny and Malfoy were no where  
  
to be seen. 


	30. Ch 30

Chapter 30- Running in Vain  
  
"Hermione use your bracelet to see where he is," said Ron.  
  
"It only shows the location of Hazel," she replied pushing her thumb to the bracelet. The  
  
bracelet turned red (in danger) and then Hospital wing, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy  
  
pooped up.  
  
"Ron, Malfoy is with Hazel and she's in danger!" said Hermione.  
  
They began immediately to run up to the hospital wing. As they ran Hermione felt her  
  
bracelet give an electric shock. She screamed not from pain but surprise.  
  
"My bracelet shocked me. Someone took off Hazel's ring!" she yelled as they ran. She also noticed her bracelet now read Misty Clearwaters.  
  
As they busted trough the doors to the infirmary Ginny came running out. She looked at them with the look of pure hatred and shock. Without really stopping she ran down the  
  
hall as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
Returning their gaze back into the infirmary they noticed they were to late.  
  
***Sorry so short. More later!!*** 


	31. Ch 31

Chapter 31- A Lost Friend  
  
Harry was standing up next to Hazel's bed. Hazel was on her knees next to him. They  
  
both were looking down at a figure dressed in sky blue. It was Misty.  
  
They looked up when they heard their friends enter the room. Ron walked over to her  
  
very slowly and turned her over on her back. She didn't move or notice his presents  
  
because she was dead.  
  
"Misty," he said teary eye. "Misty sweety wake up. Come on we need to go have that last dance."  
  
Hermione ran over and hugged Harry.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
Harry turned his head and then pulled his eyes away from his weeping friend. He looked  
  
at her and said in disbelief. "It was Ginny. Ginny did it."  
  
"What?" said Hermione now remembering Ginny running out of the infirmary. Hazel set  
  
back down in her bed. Her eyes were glazed over.  
  
"Ginny come in here and tried to Avada Kedavra Harry but Misty had just walked in and she jumped in front of him. Harry woke up from all the screaming and pulled my ring off to trigger you. We all stood here just looking down at her when we heard your footsteps.  
  
Ginny ran out," said Hazel emotionless.  
She still looked stunned. Harry sat down on the bed beside her. Krum now came back with help. As soon as Madam Pomfrey seen the dead girl in her boyfriends arms while he rocked her back and forth crying she screamed.  
  
Ron did not let go. Finally she conjured a stretcher and put both of them on it. Harry had never seem Ron cry like that before.  
  
Krum left to go get Dumbledore. Harry held Hazel in his arms. She was shacking  
  
violently. Hermione sat and watched Ron plea Madam Pomfrey to save Misty.  
  
"How could Ginny do this?" asked Harry finally. "People get their heart broken all the time that didn't mean she needed to kill me."  
  
All of Hermione's thoughts came racing back to her. She looked down at her bracelet and  
  
whispered, "Draco Malfoy" as she ran her fingers over its unscrached surface. Then saying it louder "Draco Malfoy.". She stood up.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"It wasn't Ginny. My bracelet said Malfoy. It was Malfoy," she said.  
  
Hazel now spoke from Harry's arms "I know." 


	32. Ch 32

Chapter 32- Did she Do It?  
  
Dumbledore walked into the infirmary and informed them that they had Ginny in his office.  
  
She claims she has no idea what was going on.  
  
"Well of course she wouldn't because she didn't do it." said Hermione to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore listened quietly while Hermione and Harry went over everything that  
  
happened at the dance. After they were done Dumbledore looked very sad.  
  
"I do believe Mr. Malfoy would do something like this but I'm afraid I can't charge him  
  
for it," he said.  
  
"What?" said Harry and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"I can't charge him with for doing any of this because then the ministry will find out I gave you the Wither Watchers and Hogwarts could be closed down," he explained.  
  
Hermione let out a breath, "Then he gets away with it."  
  
"No he will be put in detention, but that's hardly Azkaban," said Dumbledore.  
  
Just that time, Ginny came running into the infirmary.  
  
"I swear I didn't do it. Please trust me!" she yelled crying.  
  
"Miss. Weasley we know you are innocent." said Dumbledore but Ginny acted like she  
  
didn't hear him. She ran over to Hazel and grabbed her by the shoulders. While looking  
  
her dead in the eyes she spoke.  
  
"Hazel I'm so sorry I didn't believe you about Malfoy. He tried to rape me and when I hit  
  
him with a freezing charm he rebounded it some how and it froze me."  
  
Ginny was crying so hard it was hard to understand her. She continued to blab on when  
  
finally Hazel slapped her a crossed the face. Ginny calmed herself down and took a seat  
  
next to Hazel. She looked really worn-out.  
  
"Will you please leave me and Ginny alone for a minute, "Hazel said to Hermione, Harry, and Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone nodded and walked out. Hazel turned back to Ginny and spoke softly for she  
  
knew how these things were.  
  
"O.K. Ginny, tell me everything," said Hazel as she starred at the fiery redhead.  
  
~~More soon..hopefully 


	33. Ch 33

Chapter 33- Almost Another Victim  
  
Ginny felt like she was going to cry again.  
  
"Would it help if I told you what he did to me?" asked Hazel.  
  
Ginny looked up. "He did something to you?" Ginny asked half in question and half in  
  
statement.  
  
"Yes Ginny. Malfoy did something too me," Hazel patted on the bed next to her and Ginny listened to Hazel with wide eyes.  
  
"And so Dumbledore gave us these Wither Watchers," said Hazel as she finished telling  
  
Ginny the story. Hazel let the little screen go back into her hand. Hazel let out a long held  
  
breath and waited for Ginny to speak.  
  
"Well..I was a bit luckier then you. He only threatened to rape me after I was frozen but  
  
he took a piece of my hair and..."Ginny stopped and looked down at her lap.  
  
"Go on Gin. You will feel better once its out," said Hazel.  
  
Ginny brought her dress up a bit so Hazel could see her inhere tight. Malfoy had inbeded  
  
a fake dark mark on her skin.  
  
"I tried to get it off but every time I used a scrub charm or a scar remover it just  
  
burns," said Ginny sadly.  
  
Hazel felt some rage inside of her. She hated Malfoy, and she always would. Why did he  
  
feel the need to do this to people? Was it because he didn't feel like a human if he didn't  
  
hurt something? Or was it because he didn't want to feel human?  
  
Hazel's thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore came back in.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have word that Mr. Malfoy has left for the Malfoy Manor.  
  
He declared he wouldn't be back until March for the N.e.w.t.s test. He's out of our reach  
  
now," and Dumbledore looked down at his hands. 


	34. Ch 34

Chapter 34- Mind in Clouds  
  
Harry came to the infirmary every day. But Hazel's anger was not dying down. He urged to hold her but she was just too mad to be bothered. Hazel just wanted to go somewhere to think but Harry wanted to talk about her being a parseltounge.  
  
"Now Hazel do you have any idea how you could have gotten parsel blood in you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry for the thousandth time, I have no idea. I didn't know my parents. They died when I was a year old. Nobody and I mean NOBODY would tell me about them," said Hazel getting exasperated.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had taken Hazel's blood for testing and Hazel was feeling a little dizzy  
  
from it. Harry would had helped but today he just seemed to annoying her. As she blocked out his rambling about all the possible ways she could have gotten it her anger rose as she pictured Malfoy seating in a big over stuffed chair with a cigar in one hand and a Brandy in the other while the fire crackles and his silk pajamas wrapped his body. A big smirk a crossed his face as he laughs while he thinks about how he left Hogwarts with a bang.  
  
"I hate him!!" Hazel yelled all of a sudden.  
  
"What?" asked Harry. He was looking at her with a trouble expression.  
  
"Sorry," said Hazel as her mind came back into the infirmary. "What was you talking  
  
about?"  
  
"Hazel I think you have been in here for to long. Why don't we go for a walk?" asked Harry.  
  
Hazel did want out of the infirmary but she didn't want Harry to accompany her.  
  
"No that's OK. You better get to class before you miss charms again," she said. Harry  
  
sighed but thought she was probably right. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left with  
  
some last words.  
  
"Now remember if you need me I will be here just ring me in," he said and smiled while  
  
walking out.  
  
Hazel smiled back but as soon as Harry was gone she said sadly, "I'm not sure if I will  
  
ever need you to help me again. All of this started with me and I want it to end with me." 


	35. Ch 35

Chapter 35- The Only Way  
  
As soon as Harry left Madam Pomfrey came in and offered Hazel her favorite drink. Hazel had never tasted tea until she came to London but it soon became her favorite. After assuring Madam Pomfrey that she didn't want any and after the (hopefully last) sample of blood was taken Pomfrey left shaking her head looking very worried.  
  
Since Hazel had been in the infirmary for more then a week she had managed to finish  
  
Harry's book. Ginny had stopped by and told her everything she knew (which was  
  
everything) and Hazel had everything done except for this year. Hazel decided it would be much easier to just put a spell on it. So every time something big happens this year the  
  
book automatically writes it down. Hazel was planning on giving it to Harry on graduation day. She hoped he liked it.  
  
This year had already turned out to be full of misfortunate events. Poor Ron has to have a cheering charm every morning and every night he takes a potion to put him asleep with no dreams. When Misty was buried then had to hold Ron down so he wouldn't jump in the grave after her.  
  
Ginny has had so many spells, potions, charms, and antidotes used on her leg to remove  
  
to fake Dark Mark that every time its touched by something Ginny wails out in pain.  
  
Hermione has been doing exclusive work to try to find out what Malfoy used, but no luck.  
  
Hazel laid Harry's book and her quill on the small stand beside of her. She threw the  
  
covers off and got out of bed. After putting on a deep green velour catsuit she pulled her  
  
hair into a ponytail on top of her head. Since her hair was so long the ponytail still went to the middle of her back. It was a little bit breezy out side so she toped off her outfit with a silver cloak.  
  
Then her eyes fell on the ring. If she keep the ring then they will know where she is and  
  
they would try to rescue her. But if she took the ring off and left it here Harry would be  
  
very upset and she would have no protection.  
  
Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Hazel knew what she had to do. The ring  
  
slipped off her finger and she placed it on her pillow.  
  
"I love you Harry," she said and snuk out of the hospital wing.  
  
~~I know you probably hate me right now but I assure you it will all be ok!~~ 


	36. Ch 36

Chapter 36- The Unthinkable  
  
After charms was over Harry couldn't stop thinking about Hazel so he went straight to the infirmary. But before heading to the infamy he stopped by his room to pick up something.  
  
Harry could tell Hazel had been distracted by something and so he decided he was going  
  
to give her, her Christmas present early. The was still time to buy her something else before Christmas so he pulled out the velvet green box from under his bed. He knew she would love it. He had it made just for her.  
  
It was a gold necklace with a pyramid charm at the end. On the back of the charm it  
  
read : To my one and only love  
  
yours forever,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry didn't put his last name on it because when you read Harry Potter together you  
  
automatically think hero and Harry didn't want Hazel to think of him as a big hero. Don't  
  
get him wrong he would save Hazel if it meant his own life but he didn't want his name to constantly remind her of all the things he has been trough.  
  
Looking back down at the necklace he closed it and headed to the familiar path to the  
  
infamy.  
  
Before he could even walk threw the doors Madam Pomfrey came running out and  
  
bumped into him.  
  
"Oh Harry this is terrible!" she said as she backed away from the boy.  
  
"What is?" asked Harry as he looked at the stressed nurse.  
  
"I need to find Dumbledore," she said.  
  
"No tell me," said Harry looking worried.  
  
"Harry I can't," said Madam Pomfrey looking down the hall. Harry stared at her with  
  
strong but pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry I found out who Hazel's parents are and well here," she said and handed Harry Hazel's Wither Watchers ring. Harry's heart stopped. He could hear Madam Pomfrey cry  
  
"There's more," but Harry had ran to Hazel's deserted bed. Harry felt dizzy. Madam Pomfrey was standing next to him now. "Harry there's more. Do you remember when I told you any medical strain and Hazel's heart would give out?" Harry looked at her. She continued.  
  
"Well Hazel's with child."  
  
Harry bearly heard Madam Pomfrey say. "I'm sorry" before he fainted on Hazel's bed.  
  
****Where is Hazel going? Who are her parents? What's Harry going to do? Who's baby is  
  
it? And is there more to what Ginny knows then she's telling? Find out soon!! 


	37. Ch 37

Chapter 37- Tracy The Witch  
  
Hazel decided she would get into Hogsmelt and from there take the Night Bus. Getting  
  
out of Hogwarts wasn't so hard. Most of the students were in class so the corridors were  
  
empty.  
  
Once outside the sun gave Hazel hope. She felt a little better since she got the biggest  
  
part over. She had left Harry behind. Hazel didn't want Harry to be in anymore danger and Malfoy was no butterfly.  
  
Upon entering Hogsmelt she stuck out her wand and watched as a purple bus appeared  
  
before her. A pimply young man came out and offered to take her bags.  
  
"I don't have any," replied Hazel.  
  
"Wow Miss forgive me for being rude but you sure are a looker," he said.  
  
"Thanks," said Hazel a little flattered as she handed him some gallons and told him Malfoy Manor. Since The Malfoys were well known Hazel figured he would know where that was.  
  
Lying on the bed as the tress flew by Hazel felt something in her stomach jolt. She sat up  
  
and it jolted again. She was going to be sick! She got up and ran to the bathroom before  
  
her breakfast could be reviled to the other wizards on the bus.  
  
She was in the bathroom having some of the worst five minutes of her life when she  
  
heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Miss are you OK?" said someone outside.  
  
Hazel spit out the water she had in her mouth and said "yeah, thanks".  
  
"Are you sure?" asked the witch.  
  
Hazel opened the bathroom door and came out. "Yes, I'll be fine."  
  
"Oh child you don't look so good. Here set down and eat this." The witch had brown  
  
crimped hair and she wore a blue cloak. Her eyes where gray almost like Malfoys'. She  
  
handed Hazel a bar of chocolate.  
  
"My name is Tracy Breeze. I work to try to stop House Elf violence. It's a shame how we  
  
treat them," said the witch now known as Tracy.  
  
"Hazel Holiday. I'm a student at Hogwarts." Hazel held out her hand and the witch shook  
  
it.  
  
"My I see you once wore a ring. I bet it was a pretty one," she said as she looked at  
  
Hazel's hand. Hazel could see where the Wither Watcher had made her skin a little paler  
  
then the rest of her hand.  
  
"I believe Harry Potter is in your school. Do you know him?" asked Tracy.  
  
Hazel looked back down at her hands. "No I don't know him," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh to bad. He's cute," said Tracy but she still look suspicious.  
  
Hazel started to feel sick again when the bus stopped and the pimply boy yelled, "Malfoy  
  
Manor".  
  
Hazel thanked the witch and got off the bus. The sight in front of Hazel was a huge  
  
manor that Hazel couldn't tell if it was beautiful or scary or just beautifully scary. 


	38. Ch 38

Chapter 38- The Fake Dark Mark  
  
Harry Potter was marching up to Dumbledore's office when he bumped into Ginny.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" asked Ginny as she helped herself up and ran after him.  
  
"Not now Ginny," said Harry not even looking at her.  
  
"But."Ginny screamed and doubled over. This got Harry's attention and he stopped and  
  
turned around to see her on the ground.  
  
"Ginny what's wrong?" he asked as he walked closer.  
  
"It's that Mark. I think I can feel things from it," she said shakily.  
  
"What kind of things?" he asked but Ginny was in to much pain to answer. "Here take a  
  
drink of water." Harry summoned a bottle of water and handed it to Ginny.  
  
"Thanks," she said and she took a drink and leaned up against the wall. She was breathing heavy and had sweat all over her face and chest.  
  
"I'm ok," she said when she noticed Harry's face. "Its just I think I have a connection to  
  
Malfoy and Hazel."  
  
"What do you mean connection? Like you can talk to them?" asked Harry.  
  
"No. When they have a strong emotion I feel it. Like happiness or pain. But I'm not  
  
sure," she said looking down at the cold stones she was setting on.  
  
"Tell me all about it, please," said Harry and he gave her a weak smile that made her smile only a little but it was still the first smile Ginny had had since the dance.  
  
"Well the day after I got it I felt a surge of happiness out of no where and some kind of  
  
vision flashed before me and it was Malfoy. He was convertible in his big bed and I  
  
watched as a witch that looked about 20 get out of the bed naked. But it was really fast. Only like a couple of seconds.  
  
I've also woke up in the middle of the night a couple of times but I saw the infirmary.  
  
After blinking for some minutes I saw my bed again. Then today in class I started to feel  
  
total hatred. I even broke my quill. Also just now I felt a lot of pain in my stomach like  
  
something was ripping me apart from the inside out and a small bathroom with purple  
  
walls flashed up. I saw the toilet and I ran to it and was sick. It seemed like I was in  
  
Hazel's body.  
  
I think I just see Malfoy like he's in a movie but Hazel I have more in common with and I just become her. Like a polyjucie potion but I'm sure she doesn't know I'm there."  
After Ginny finished she dared to look back up at Harry. He looked to be deep in thought.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered and started to get up.  
  
"What did the bathroom look like again?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh..it was purple with little elephants as the design. It also smelt strongly of hot  
  
chocolate but..."Ginny was cut off by Harry standing up and yelling.  
  
"She took the Night Bus!" 


	39. Ch 39

Chapter 39- The Polyjuice Potion  
  
Hazel noticed the place didn't look anything like what she had pictured in her mind. It was grand and evil looking but it also had some beauty to it. Almost as if it was the holder of dreams. When you fall asleep you never know if you are going to have a peaceful dream or a nightmare. That's what Hazel felt standing in front of its gates. She didn't know if she was going to have an easy time here or if it was going to be a living nightmare.  
  
The only way to find out was to do what she had come to do. She walked over to some  
  
bushes so she would be well hidden and took out her little purse. Hazel shrunk everything  
  
she put into the purse so she could have unlimited space.  
  
Taking out a small vial filled with no other then Hermione's polyjuice potion she  
  
opened it and dropped three little brown hairs into it. Hazel had taken them off of Tracy's  
  
cloak when she wasn't looking. Silently Hazel thanked Hermione and Tracy and then  
  
swallowed the vial's continence.  
  
Nothing happened at first then she thought she was going to be sick again. Before she  
  
could get up and get to a clearing it went away. Hazel removed a mirror from the purse  
  
and the reflection that was staring her in the face was that of Tracy Breeze. Now she was  
  
ready.  
  
~~~I know its short! 


	40. Ch 40

Chapter 40- The Riddle's  
  
"Fake Wands" yelled Harry at the gargoyle. Him and Ginny ran up to Dumbledore's  
  
office. As normal Dumbledore was there waiting as if he knew they were coming.  
  
"Professor, Hazel's gone. She took the Knight Bus but I'm not sure where and Madam  
  
Pomfery said...well she said.." Harry stumbled to get the words out when Dumbledore  
  
spoke.  
  
"She's pregnant. I know Harry. I knew well before Madam Pomfery confirmed it but right now we have to worry about the matter of getting her back with her condition and being a parseltongue I'm afraid there is a big chance she will die caring it. Her heart might be just too weak." Dumbledore still looked like there was more to be said but Harry felt he couldn't hear anymore. That's when Ginny spoke, "Professor there is also the matter of her parents. Exactly who were they?"  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Harry and motioned for him to seat down. Harry and Ginny  
  
both took a seat and held their breath.  
  
"Hazel's parent's names are Mercutio and Alexzandra Riddle. Alexzandra was Tom  
  
Riddle's sister.  
  
"That can't be, Tom was an orphan." said Ginny.  
  
"He thought he was and literately he is. His father was gone, mother dead but what Tom  
  
didn't know was his father inpregnanted another witch and left her just like he did Tom's  
  
mother. Alexzandra was given the last name of Riddle and when she married she keep it.  
  
Then once Tom started to come to power, Alexzandra sought him out and told him the  
  
truth. He believed her but wanted to make sure her and her husband where loyal to him so  
  
he gave them the job of becoming friends with The Potters. They did what was asked of  
  
them and then Voldemort got another plan. He asked the Malfoy's to have the perfect son  
  
and The Riddles to have the perfect daughter. The two children where to be raised to be  
  
the perfect evil machines and then when old enough they where to wed and take over  
  
Voldemort's Death Eaters."  
  
"What happened to The Riddle's?" asked Ginny.  
  
"They became very close friends especially Lily and Alexzandra. Since both women where pregnant around the same time they became almost inseparable but then one night James let their secret slip. They told The Riddle's how Siruis didn't want to be their secretkeeper and Peter took the job. But they felt they could trust The Riddle's and thought nothing of it.  
  
As expected of them The Riddle's ran and told Voldemort that Peter was the  
  
secret-keeper and Voldemort over took Peter very easily. By now The Malfoys, the  
  
Potters and the Riddles had had their children and they were about a year old. After  
  
Voldemort was destroyed The Riddles tried to flee the country and when Lucius shipped  
  
Hazel off to the most rual country so she could learn to be obedient and strong then in her  
  
7th year she should get sent back to London and then Draco could carry out what was  
  
preordained for them."  
  
"That's why Hazel's in Slytherin and a parseltongue," said Ginny.  
  
"That's also why Malfoy was so determined to get her," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What about my fake Dark Mark? Why do I have it? I mean why did he put it on  
  
me?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ah yes your mark. It took Hermione and I a very long and exhausting time in the library to  
  
figure it out but I believe we have finally settled it. It has come to our belief that Mr.  
  
Malfoy put that mark on your Miss. Weasley (Miss. is for someone that has never been  
  
married and is not a widow) because you made a complete circle. From your misfortune in your first year you contained some of Riddle weather you want to or not. That makes it  
  
complete. Hazel is Riddle blood, Draco is Voldemort's creation and you are Riddle's  
  
pone. Each of you contain a bit of Riddle and when you put all of you together you make  
  
Voldemort."  
  
"I'm still a little confused how do we all contain Voldemort?" asked Ginny a little unsure  
  
of what Dumbledore was saying.  
  
"Hazel has his hate for parents, parseltongue and his blood.  
  
Draco contains all of his plans and mind.  
  
You, Ginny contain his need to want to be recognized.  
  
Riddle started out just wanting to be feared. It wasn't the Muggles he really wanted to  
  
eliminate, he wanted to get read of people looking at him like a poor orphan. A boy with a worthless father and a dead mother. Riddle wanted to make sure that no one looked down on him and felt he needed their pity," Dumbledore stopped and studied a teary eyed Ginny.  
  
"Ginny you are not going to deny wanting such power are you?" he asked. Ginny looked  
  
around the room and then at Harry.  
  
"No I wont deny it. But the most I've ever wanted was Harry," she said.  
  
"That's right and now all Voldemort wants is Harry. And what better way to get him then  
  
trough the ones he loves." Dumbledore stopped and was silent for a moment. "Now that  
  
that is out of our way what do you have to say Harry?"  
  
Harry for the first time actually looked at Dumbledore and spoke "I just want to get  
  
Hazel back."  
  
******I hope that will hold you guys for at least a couple days. :)**** 


	41. Ch 41

Chapter 41- Entering the Manor  
  
"OK lets go," said Hazel to herself.  
  
Tossing everything back into her purse she then used a hidden charm and placed it back  
  
under the bush for her to pick it back up when she planed to leave, if she got to leave.  
  
Hazel's plan was to first get into the manor and she wanted the Malfoy's to act like she  
  
was a guest. She didn't want to have to break, sneak or force her entrance.  
  
The gates where tall and black with vines covering it. Once again scary but beautiful. She knew the Malfoy wouldn't just let her walk up to the door. So she pushed in the little  
  
button that had a snake shape that twisted around it. The button was charmed to ring in  
  
the house and inform the house elves that someone was at the gate.  
  
Hazel made sure she looked OK and cleared her throat. Then a little elf that looked like  
  
any house elf would, appeared.  
  
"Yes Miss. what is your business?" it asked.  
  
"I'm here to offer my serves to the underage wizard in the house," said Hazel in Tracy's  
  
voice.  
  
"Please be more specific Miss," said the Elf.  
  
"I believe you have a (Hazel looks at a clipboard she got out of her purse) a Draco  
  
Malfoy. He will need a tutor while he is out of Hogwarts and I just happen to be the one  
  
open for the job. With my help he is guarantee to pass his N.E.W.T.S and become a full  
  
Wizard," said Hazel.  
  
"Follow me," said the house elf. The gates opened and Hazel walked in. She followed the  
  
elf into the manor. The doors where huge and once inside her eyes had to adjust to the  
  
dimness. It was an old looking room but you could tell it was very expensive all the way  
  
down to the last speck of dust. The fire place was big and drowsy with serpents laying  
  
crossed the mantel.  
  
"Wait here," said the elf and he disappeared.  
  
Hazel looked around and noticed the Malfoy paintings on the wall. They were of Draco's  
  
old relatives. All of them looked like unhappy mates. They followed Hazel as she walked  
  
around the room. As far as Hazel could tell she was in the study. Large dark wooden desk  
  
set in the corner. While she walked over to it she noticed a large amount of papers.  
  
Curiosity won her over as she shuffled around the papers. Nothing was to interesting. Just  
  
a bunch of ministry papers and bills (which Hazel figured they would have no problem  
  
paying.). She wasn't sure what she was looking for. Maybe some illegal work Lucius was  
  
doing for Voldemort or some Death Eater stuff but it was useless. Lucius was smarter then Hazel thought. She sighted and put everything back and then started to study the book case behind the desk when she someone spoke  
  
"May I help you with something?" asked Lucius Malfoy as he stood in the door way. 


	42. Ch 42

Chapter 42- Where Did She Go?  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I know Harry we all want her back. I have some guesses to why she  
  
left and I'm afraid I know where she is going but there is not much we can do about it.  
  
Hazel is the one that must fight this battle. Later you will fight your own battle Harry."  
  
"Am I suppose to just set around and wait to see if she comes back safely?" said Harry  
  
getting a little bit annoyed.  
  
"No I suppose I can not ask you to do that but this is still Hazel's battle not yours," said  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
"The Hell its not mine. I love Hazel and she could be pregnant with MY baby. I can't just  
  
let her run off to her death." Harry was now standing and it took him awhile to realize he  
  
just cussed at Dumbledore. "Forgive me Professor I'm just having trouble with this whole  
  
concept." he sat back down.  
  
"Its quite all right. You have been introduced to a lot of new information," said  
  
Dumbledore still looking composed. For a brief second Ginny wondered how Dumbledore could be so great at acting all most not human. But she soon lost that train of thought when she heard how weak and ragged Harry's voice was.  
  
"Professor if you could please just tell me where she has gone I will leave you alone. I just need to know," he said in a very weak voice.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry with his blue eyes and studied him. Harry looked back at  
  
Dumbledore with deep green eyes. Dumbledore knew Harry was determined and there was noting he could do about it.  
  
"I believe Hazel has arrived at Malfoy Manor. Good luck Mr. Potter." and Dumbledore  
  
turned his chair around and put his body out of view.  
  
Harry's face brightened and looked over at Ginny. She looked back at him. "Thank you  
  
professor," said Harry as they ran out. On the other side of the chair Dumbledore closed  
  
his eyes for he wanted to make sure he did not see Harry go and whispered, "Goodbye  
  
Harry." 


	43. Ch 43

Chapter 43- Brandy, Leather Chairs, and An Evil Death Eater  
  
"Good sir you startled me," said Hazel as she regained her posture. Lucius Malfoy raised  
  
his eyebrow and apologized. "Very sorry dear. Wouldn't want to frighten a pretty one  
  
like you," he was just as swift and charming as Draco. He glided over to the table that had different types of alcohol and poured two glasses of brandy. Then he walked over to  
  
Hazel and handed her one.  
  
"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Lucius. He stood only a few  
  
inches from her face.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about your son Draco," she said and she took a drink.  
  
At this Lucius walked over to his leather chair that set in front of the fireplace and  
  
spoke.  
  
"And what of him?"  
  
"I believe he dropped out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is that right?"  
  
she asked professionally.  
  
"Yes it appears so," said Lucius with boarddrum in his tone.  
  
"Well I'm here to offer to tutor him. With my help he is guaranteed to pass his N.E.W.T.s  
  
test in March," said Hazel.  
  
"Are you the type of tutor that stays at the students house?" he asked. There was  
  
something in him that made Hazel actually feel sorry for Draco. But Hazel pushed that  
  
thought out and remembered she was still acting. Hazel grind a big grin and said slyishly  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Lucius's eyes light up. "Well than we will see what we have to do," a smiled played on his lips.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Harry please let me go with you. I am a part of this too you know," said Ginny as Harry  
  
packed his invisabilatly cloak into his backpack.  
  
"Ginny it might be dangerous and Ron will kill me if anything happens to you."said Harry as he threw some chocolate frogs in with it.  
  
Ginny hit the desk really hard and Harry turned and looked at her. Her face was red and  
  
her fingers where white from her grip on the night stand.  
  
"Harry James Potter. If you do not take me with you I will hex you to death!!"  
  
Harry's eyes were wide and he looked a little pale but full of life and determination.  
  
Then he broke the awkward silence "O.K.....you can come."  
  
Ginny's angry face went away and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
They walked out of the dormitory.  
  
*Please review..things are heating up. Bookworm thank you so much! 


	44. Ch 44

Chapter 44- Home Sweet Home?  
  
"Dinky!" yelled Lucius. The house elf appeared as if it was waiting to be called.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Take Miss..."  
  
"Breeze. Tracy Breeze," said Hazel finishing Lucius's sentence.  
  
"Yes, take Miss. Breeze to her room. Then bring me my son," said Lucius. He bowed his  
  
head and Hazel followed Dinky out. Before she turned in the hall she looked back to see  
  
Lucius watching her lower half. Then he looked up and met her eyes. He smiled a big  
  
nasty grin and then spoke, "oh, one more thing are you pureblood?"  
  
"I most certainly am," said Hazel as if offended.  
  
"Good!" said Lucius out loud then as Hazel headed down the hall she heard him say to  
  
himself "very good." Hazel felt dizzy.  
  
"I hope you know what you are doing girl," she said to herself as she followed Dinky.  
  
After walking down many corridors and seeing hundreds upon hundreds of old  
  
descendants of The Malfoy family Hazel was sure she would get lost. Finally they arrive in  
  
a hall that was all white. Dinky led her to the 3rd door on the left and she was given a  
  
room that was as beautiful as a child's imagination.  
  
The bed had four long posts and at the top white lace showering down. The lace was see  
  
threw and the bed inside the curtain of white was made of gold silk covers. It looked  
  
absolutely dreamy and it made you tired just looking at it.  
  
The fireplace was white marble and had solid gold outlining on the mantel. There was a  
  
balcony that reminded Hazel of a fairy tale. It looked like it could have been the setting of  
  
a princess getting her first kiss from her prince under the stars.  
  
The room also had an over stuffed couch that was white and two antique looking chairs.  
  
The paintings on the wall had flowers and outdoor scenery. Taking a deep breath she  
  
could smell lavender and jasmine but the room had pink tiger lilies in it. Everything looked  
  
brand new and just perfect. Why did Hazel for some reason feel oddly at home? 


	45. Ch 45

Chapter 45- Thinking  
  
Harry made sure he packed Hazel's ring and the necklace he was going to give to her.  
  
This was a bit odd for Harry because he had never actually packed for his trips into danger but this time things seemed more planed out.  
  
As they walked down to Hogsmelt, Ginny thought of all the things she had felt while  
  
wearing the Dark Mark. Sickness was defiantly one of those things. "It would figure,"  
  
thought Ginny. "One of my friends is pregnant and I get her morning sickness." Ginny also experienced hatred. Malfoy would hate his father and Hazel would hate Malfoy. Things were getting so confusing Ginny was starting to have trouble keeping her personality apart from Hazel and Malfoy's.  
  
Harry also thought about stuff. He wondered what made Hazel want to leave and go to  
  
the Malfoy Manor? What were they going to do once they got there? Would Hazel be  
  
OK? And if Hazel is pregnant, was it his child? Harry felt very happy about the idea of a  
  
child. He just wished it could have happened when he was about 20 but right now his big  
  
concern was just getting Hazel safe.  
  
What was she thinking. She knew the Malfoy's were bad. Oh no Harry had forgotten  
  
about Lucius Malfoy. Suddenly taking the knight bus didn't seem fast enough. Harry  
  
broke Ginny's thoughts when he asked her a question. "Ginny do you know how to  
  
apperate?"  
  
**I know it's short. I seem to write short chapters. Very sorry for that. 


	46. Ch 46

Chapter 46- Hazel's Discovery  
  
"Miss. Dinner will be served in 20 minutes. Please do be on time," said Dinky.  
  
Hazel thanked the house elf and he headed back down the hall. This place was truly  
  
remarkable. Hazel felt like she could almost enjoy herself in this room but then she  
  
remembered what she was there to do and her happiness faded. Then Harry popped up in  
  
her mind. He was no doubt going to hate her for leaving him. But she had to do it. There  
  
just simply was no way out of it. Malfoy had to pay for what he did and no detention was  
  
going to cover his debt.  
  
Hazel sighted and set down and her bed. "Hazel old girl, you are running yourself raged."  
  
she said to herself. Hazel wished she still had the ring to keep her company but then  
  
Harry would find her and she didn't want him in any danger. Hazel started to get mad at  
  
herself so she decided to look around the room more closely. She got up from the bed and  
  
walked over to the fireplace. It was indeed beautiful. Hazel was use to finding beautiful  
  
things while she was doing something dangerous. Bill Weasley was the one Hazel  
  
could thank for that.  
  
"What would Bill think of me," thought Hazel. He would be disappointed that all the  
  
practices he had given her on how to protect herself she was still unable to keep herself  
  
from being had. It brought sadness to Hazel to think of Bill too. Hazel was indeed a  
  
mess.  
  
She then remembered she had to take some more Polyjucie Potion. Hazel grabbed her  
  
purse but it slipped out of her grip and rolled under the bed. Hazel cursed herself with  
  
frustration and bent down to pick it up. She couldn't see under the bed so she used her hand to feel around when she felt a hard cover. It was a book. Hazel grabbed a hold of it and pulled it out from under the bed.  
  
The book was deep green and look very well used. Hazel set down on the floor and  
  
opened the book forgetting all about her purse. Inside on the first page she read, "This is the diary of Alexzandra Riddle. I have filled this book with my thoughts, events, and the truth of my life."  
  
Hazel turned the page.  
"May 12th, 1986  
  
I am with child and my husband is a moron. What more can I say. Oh and my brother is making me deceive my only real friend and then take over the  
  
world. What would you do in my place? Probably not what I'm doing. You see my life is  
  
very complicated....." 


	47. Ch 47

Chapter 47- Harry Potter?  
  
"Of course I can apperate. But we aren't aloud to," said Ginny looking at Harry oddly.  
  
"Ginny I want to get to Hazel now. She is in a house full of Malfoy's. I can't stand it,"  
  
said Harry with pleading eyes.  
  
Ginny felt bad for him but she knew he wasn't thinking clearly.  
  
"Harry you know if we apperate 100 wizards at least will be here to surrounded us and  
  
then take us to the ministry."  
  
Harry listened to Ginny and realized she was right. What was with him? He should have  
  
known better.  
  
"Your right," he said and stuck out his wand. The Knight Bus popped up and they  
  
boarded it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"May 14,1986  
  
I think my baby will be born in June right along with Lily. I really wish I didn't have to  
  
deceive Lily. At first it was easy but now she's my friend and I just don't want anything to happen to her. Mercutio says that James should tell him something important soon. That James is really trusting him. Inside I hope James never does tell anything but then at the same time I want all of this lying to end.  
  
Well on a happier note I have finally figured out what the baby's name will be. If it's a  
  
girl we are going to name it Christian and if it's a boy we will name it Harry. Lily already told me what she wanted to name her baby. She said if it's a boy it will be Brandon and if  
  
it's a girl it will be Hazel. I hope it's a girl."  
  
Hazel looked at the diary as if it was a poisonous snake.  
  
"This don't make since. Harry is the Potter's son. I'm....well I don't know who I am but I  
  
can't be a Riddle or a Potter. Can I?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped into Dumbledore's office with caution.  
  
"Did they go?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Minerva. I'm afraid they did," he replied sadly still looking out the window.  
  
"But Albus then Harry will learn the truth," she said worrily.  
  
"Yes, I suppose its about time too. He should have known from day one." he then looked  
  
up at her. "Its time we all stop lying."  
  
***I know its confusing but it will ALL be understood later. I promise.*** 


	48. Ch 48

Chapter 48- Heartbreaking  
  
Harry set down on the bed and watched the trees go by. Ginny followed suit only on the  
  
opposite side. Harry stared to close his eyes when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you but are you Harry Potter?" asked the witch.  
  
"Yes now please leave me alone," said Harry not wanting to be rude but not wanting to be disturbed either.  
  
"Sorry, it's just odd to see so many Hogwarts students on the Knight Bus in one day," said the witch. Harry opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean? Who else was on here?" he asked her.  
  
"Well a ..Hazel Holiday was on here. She was very sick I'm afraid but she calmed herself  
  
and left at the Malfoy Manor," said Tracy.  
  
"You seen Hazel. Did she look scared? Frightened? Hurt?" asked Harry in a frenzy to now talk to the witch.  
  
"No dear boy she was just sick. All though I can't imagine why you would care, she said  
  
she didn't know Harry Potter," said Tracy. Ginny was now listening.  
  
"What do you mean she said she didn't know me? We love each....or I thought we loved  
  
each other," Harry looked down at his hands. Something had just hit him. What if Hazel  
  
didn't love him anymore? What if she had left and went to Malfoy's to be with Draco.  
  
What if Hazel knew it was Malfoy's baby and she loves him.  
  
Harry at first wanted to cry but then stopped.  
  
"I will not cry over this and I'm certainly not going to let them get away with my heart.  
  
They will pay," he thought.  
  
It was almost as if Ginny could hear Harry's thoughts.  
  
"Harry she just probably wanted to stop people from asking questions. She still loves you  
  
and I know it hurt her to say it."  
  
Harry looked over at Ginny and started to think she was right but he just was too mad at  
  
everything to agree with her out loud.  
  
****Poor Harry. He is just going threw so much. Well next chapter we will find out more of this story! 


	49. Ch 49

Chapter 49- Explaining  
  
"Dumbledore I do not even know the whole truth. How are we going to be able to set the  
  
whole world right?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I do not wish to inform the world just those who deserve truth," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Minerva why don't you take a seat and I explain a little bit of Lily's relationship with  
  
Alexzandra Riddle."  
  
Professor McGonagall took a seat and waited to hear the truth.  
  
"As you know Lily and James Potter were friends with Alexzandra and Mercutio Riddle.  
  
They were both excepting children at the same time and when they're first born was brought into this world a young girl and boy breathed their first breath. The Potter's had a girl and they named her Hazel while The Riddle's had a boy and they named him Harry. But there was a problem, you see Alexzandra was suppose to have a girl. So she was forced to ask the Potter's to take Harry as their own. To say Lily had twins and raise him as if he was their own. They agreed without too many questions and Tom was told Alexzandra lost the baby. For a full year they got away with no real big problems but Mercutio was too fateful to Voldemort and he told of the secret James had shared with him. The night Voldemort came to the Potter's house he found Alexzandra there with Harry. Voldemort being very displeased with his sister decided to kill her along with the Potter's that she so much loved. James told the girls to run away with the baby's in their arms but Alexzandra stayed behind pleading with James. She told him she could stop Tom from harming anyone but sadly she was wrong. Voldemort busted trough the front door and killed James. Then he rounded on his sister. Harry and Hazel was up stares with Lily when Alexzandra's screams rang threw the house. Alexzandra Riddle fell to the floor on top of James Potter.  
  
Then Voldemort walk slowly up the steps and into the room where Lily had fled. She  
  
begged him to not harm the children. To just kill her and leave but he was to consumed by hatred and killed her then pointed his wand at his sister's son. Voldemort hated Harry  
  
because Harry would one day be more powerful then him and he knew it. So Voldemort  
  
done the killing curse but it backfired and this is a part that most don't know. When it  
  
backfired Hazel got hit by a small portion of it. That is how she has Parcelmouth and is in Slytherin.  
  
Then Hagrid came and picked up the only baby he seen and that was Harry. Hagrid  
  
knew Harry was the Riddle's child but followed my orders. After much talk we all agreed  
  
that since Voldemort was so out to kill Harry we would play along with the lie that he was the Potter's twin boy. We then asked everyone to never tell Harry he had a twin sister and to let it be forgotten. Sirius was Hazel's godfather but now he was Harry's. The  
  
Dursley's was Hazel's aunt and uncle but it was said to be Harry's and so on and so  
  
forth.  
  
Now I'm sure you are wondering how Hazel got to Egypt, right? Well Lucius Malfoy  
  
was the first to arrive at The Potter's home. He had figured out what had been going on  
  
and knew Harry was a Riddle but he still wanted his son to mate with the blood of  
  
Voldemort so he made a plan to send Hazel away till she was older and then bring her  
  
back.  
  
Since the killing curse backfired into Hazel too, she had some of Voldemort in her. We  
  
knew he wouldn't say anything because he needed Hazel to be out of public eye until she  
  
was ready. Any way Lucius had decided that Voldemort's plan would still work only  
  
instead of using a Riddle they were going to have a poetic justice thing and make the other half of the couple be a Potter. So yes Draco was suppose to wed Hazel when she got back to London. I wish I could say at the end that everyone lived happily ever after but I'm not sure of that yet."  
  
Dumbledore sat down and looked over at Fawks. The bird always gave him confidence  
  
but today it just seemed to reminded him of how big of a fool he was.  
  
"Professor what about Ginny's Dark Mark?" asked McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore looked over at her as if she said he was going to be sent to Azkaban.  
  
"I'm afraid that the link Mr. Malfoy put on her when he put the mark on her will be too  
  
much and soon drain her of all her strength and kill her. There is only one way to stop that and that is if one of the connections die."  
  
"Do you mean to say..."  
  
"Yes only if Hazel or Draco dies will Ginny live."  
  
**I hope you understood that. Review!! 


	50. Ch 50

Chapter 50- Close Call  
  
Hazel was starting to feel very overwhelmed. Everything just didn't make since. So  
  
anxious to know more she flipped threw the diary for the next month. Then she found it.  
  
The next entry went from June 6th to June 26th. 3 days after Hazel and Harry's birthday.  
  
She began to read it eagerly.  
  
June 26th, 1986  
  
Dear god why does my life have to be played like this? I had a boy! I really love him but  
  
Tom would have me and the baby killed if he found out I had a boy. It messes up his plans completely. So in order to save Harry, yes we named him Harry. In order to save him the Potters have agreed to take him and say Lily had twins. What would I do without them?  
  
I told Tom that I lost the baby. I think he believed me. He didn't seem sad at all for me  
  
just for his plans. Mercutio has been acting very odd lately. He was very disappointed I  
  
had a boy. So disappointed that he....well I don't want to talk about it.  
  
I have to go now. Tom has requested to see me. I wish I could just stay here in my room  
  
forever. To bad we have to live in the Malfoy Manor otherwise I would decorate my  
  
whole house like this. Also I think Lucius suspects what I did. He just might turn out to be a problem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hazel looked at the diary but couldn't believe it. Her parents were Lily and James  
  
Potter. Why didn't anyone know this? What was Tom's plan?  
  
"Riddles really like diaries," said Hazel and she looked back down at the book in her hands.  
  
Then long black hair fell down. She was turning back!  
  
"Miss. You are late for dinner. Miss!" it was Dinky the house elf knocking on the door.  
  
"Just a minute," said Hazel as she searched under the bed for her potion.  
  
"Miss. the Malfoy's don't like to wait!" said Dinky as he came in. Hazel's body was hidden behind the other side of the bed. Then she felt it. The potion was in her reach. Just as Dinky started to approach the other side of the bed Hazel swallowed it. Hazel stood up  
  
before Dinky could peer his head around.  
  
"I'm ready!" said Hazel full of life.  
  
Dinky looked at her odd. "Miss. you are late, now lets appreate to the table."  
  
Hazel caught her breath. She couldn't appreate she was under aged.  
  
"I can't!!" said Hazel before she could stop herself. Dinky raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I mean I get sick every time I do," said Hazel as casually as possible.  
  
"Very well lets go," Dinky walked out and Hazel followed.  
  
"Close call" she thought to herself. 


	51. Ch 51

Chapter 51- A Plaque  
  
Tracy turned out to be very useful to Harry. He had confirmed his theory that she took this bus and he now knew she was already at The Malfoys'. Ginny felt really bad for Harry. She knew he had pain deep down inside of himself. It was pain that might never go away but with Hazel around the pain seemed to be relieved a bit.  
  
Ginny hated Hazel at the moment. Why did she have to go around making Harry hurt? Harry was just setting there looking broken hearted, twirling her Wither Watcher between his fingers. Harry was sick from a plague. A plague called heartbreak. With Hazel as his only antidote, Ginny feared Harry would soon give into its fever.  
  
"Maybe I should cheer him up?" she thought. "No he wouldn't want to be bothered. Not by me any ways." Ginny argued with herself for a while when finally she got the nerves and stood up. Just then the bus slowed down and Malfoy Manor was setting ahead of them.  
  
"Plunge into the dangers unknown," said Harry as he stood up next to Ginny. Ginny looked over at him with worried eyes.  
  
"While blindly being blinded by fault," replied Ginny as she wondered if he was sorta enjoying this.  
  
"Of course he's not enjoying this. He's just use to it," Ginny said to her inner voice, " he's use to it," she said sadly just before darkness covered her vision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hazel followed the house elf down the corridors and threw the halls. They walked in silence and Hazel held her head low as if it was her death walk.  
  
"It very well could be," she thought for she had no idea how mad the Malfoys' would be.  
  
Finally they stopped in front of two massive doors. The doors like everything else in the manor had snakes carved all down it.  
  
"They are waiting for you," said Dinky as he opened the doors that allowed Hazel in. The brightness in the room was much lighter then in the hall and for a brief second Hazel could only see darkness. Then the light started to come back and her eyes viewed the continence inside. 


	52. Ch 52

Chapter 52- Dinner with Enemies  
  
"Ah Miss. Breeze, so good of you to join us," said Lucius as he stood up. The other men  
  
around the table did so as well.  
  
"So sorry I was late. Couldn't put down the "Malfoys: A History" I found in my room. It  
  
was very enlightening," said Hazel with a very strong British accent. She had to make sure Draco couldn't recognize her.  
  
"Oh quite all right. It's good of you to read it," he then gave her another spine chilling  
  
smile.  
  
"Now Miss. Breeze this is Mr. Theory Crabbe, Rice Goyle and Mercutio Riddle." as  
  
Lucius said their names they bowed their heads and whispered a hello. But Hazel wasn't  
  
really noticing. Her mind was on the last name. Mercutio Riddle! Harry's dad. He was still alive. He really didn't look like Harry but he had the same emerald green eyes. Also his sandy brown hair was a mess. Not because he didn't fix it but because it looked like it  
  
wouldn't let him fix it. He gave Hazel a warm heartily smile and a small wink. But his eyes held a slight shade of deep dispair.  
  
"And here is my son Draco," said Lucius finishing his introduction. "Draco this is your  
  
tutor. I expect you to treat her with the same respect as you would Severus," said Lucius  
  
with a little warning in his voice. Draco nodded and gave a small fake smile. Hazel then  
  
did her best to say, "Well I'm pleased to meet all of you and I hope to get to know you all, please be seated."  
  
The men took their seats and house elves immediately walked in with food trays. Lucius  
  
continued to talk to the men around the table while Draco and Narcissa stayed silent.  
  
Hazel listened but did not really hear them. She was sweating from being close to Draco. It had been awhile since she had been so close to him that she could see his chest go up and down from his breathing.  
  
Finally he spoke "So Miss. Breeze tell me a bit about yourself."  
  
"Well I.... like Quidditch and potions. My family was once charged with dealing with  
  
Voldemort and I can't stand it when I hear about that Potter boy. What was his name  
  
again? Oh yes, Harry Potter." Hazel finished the last past with a bit of discussed then she  
  
wondered if she over did it. Draco just starred at her for a moment as if reading her DNA.  
  
Then he did something that only made Hazel's nerves jump more. He smiled. "I think we  
  
will get along nicely." 


	53. Ch 53

Chapter 53- What's He Doing Here?  
  
When Ginny woke up she felt groggy.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she stood up from Harry's arms.  
  
"I don't know, you just passed out," said Harry as he stood up with her. All the witches  
  
and wizards on the bus had made a circle around them.  
  
"Oh well I'm OK. I'm just a little stressed out. That's all," said Ginny and she gave a weak smile. She hated to lie but if she told Harry she had been dizzy since they left Hogwarts he would be sure to yell at her. That was something she could do without.  
  
They grabbed all of their stuff again and headed off the bus. Once outside they viewed  
  
the same view Hazel had seen.  
  
"This place isn't what I expected," said Harry.  
  
"I know what you mean. I thought there would be people impaled all over the yard," said  
  
Ginny sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes. Just then Severus Snape apperated right in front of them. He had his back to them so they got behind the bushes unseen.  
  
"What's he doing here?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I don't know but we can follow him in. Just put on my dad's invisibility cloak." Harry  
  
opened his bag then tossed the silver material over them. Snape had opened the gate with  
  
a code and was about to walk in. Harry and Ginny went to get out of the bushes when  
  
Ginny stepped on a glass container.  
  
"Ow!" she yelled.  
  
"What?!?" asked Harry.  
  
"I stepped on something. I think it's glass."  
  
Harry bent down to investigate Ginny's foot. She had stepped on a vial. Harry smelled  
  
the glass and knew instantly what it was.  
  
"This vial held polyjucie potion," he said as he stood up.  
  
"So?" said Ginny.  
  
"So, this is how Hazel got in. She used Polyjucie Potion," said Harry.  
  
"I wonder who she turned into?" said Ginny.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Come on Snape's leaving."  
  
They followed Snape threw the gate. 


	54. Ch 54

Chapter 54- Someone Knows More Then Their Telling  
  
Hazel was beginning to get agitated with this dinner party. Not only did she needed to get Draco alone but now Harry's dad was really the only thing she could think about. He just made her so mad. There he sat, knowing he caused his wife and almost his son to die. His son doesn't even know who he really is and Hazel was not about to be the one that told him. It would have been nice to get Mercutio to have to tell Harry everything. About how he was not suppose to be a boy and that his mom was forced to put him in protective  
  
custody. The how his mother died trying to save him. But not only did his mother died but my mother and father also died.  
  
Nothing in this world was ever fair. Hazel wished she could just go back to Egypt and  
  
to wake up with Bill hold a map for their next big trip. She missed those's days. Really  
  
badly.  
  
While Hazel was deep in thought Snape walked in.  
  
"What in the world is he doing here?" thought Hazel.  
  
"Ah Severus, so good of you to come. I'm afraid that you have missed half of the meal but I don't believe you came here to be fed any ways," said Lucius smiling.  
  
"You are quite right. I do not need food. But instead I need your ear. Would you be so  
  
kind to have a privet word with me?" asked Snape in his usual manner.  
  
"Severus you know how I do not like to leave my guests," said Lucius with a pricing star  
  
in his eyes.  
  
"I assure you, it's important," said Snape.  
  
"Very well." Lucius got up from the table and led Snape out into another room where  
  
they would not be heard.  
  
Just at that moment Hazel felt a pang in her stomach. At first she wanted to scream out  
  
in pain but instead she just grabbed her belly with her eyes watering.  
  
"Miss. Breeze are you OK?" asked Narcissa.  
  
Hazel tried to say she was fine but couldn't. Then things started to vibrate as pain waves  
  
struck her body. Hazel heard someone say "I'll get her" and she felt herself being helped  
  
out of the chair. The person lead Hazel down a long hall and into a room. It was a  
  
bathroom. The person sat Hazel on the sink and began to wipe the sweat she had formed off her head. Once the pain had started to were off Hazel could see who was helping her. It was Mercutio!  
  
"There, There. Is that better Hazel?" he asked.  
  
"Yes is it., thank you," just then Hazel realized what he called her. Her eyes got real big and she looked over at him. He smiled and said, "Yes that's right. I called you Hazel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ginny had followed Snape into the manor and to the dinning room. That's where they found out who Hazel had turned into.  
  
"Look," whispered Ginny. She pointed to where Hazel was seating. "It's that girl from the bus."  
  
"No it's Hazel," said Harry.  
  
Then Snape walked out with Mr. Malfoy and Harry and Ginny was about to go over to  
  
Hazel when she started to have pain. It took everything Ginny had to stop Harry from  
  
blowing their cover.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't think you are suppose to take Polyjucie Potion when pregnant." said Ginny.  
  
"That mean's Hazel doesn't know she's pregnant," said Harry.  
  
"So you see there is still hope that is your baby," said Ginny hoping to calm him down  
  
with the thought of being a dad. It did for a few seconds then when the guy picked Hazel up Harry was light up again. They followed them to the bathroom where the door closed  
  
before Harry and Ginny could enter. 


	55. Ch 55

Chapter 55- Bathroom Talk  
  
Hazel didn't know what to say. She was so shocked.  
  
"It's ok. I'm not going to let them know who you really are. But I can see that they know  
  
you are at Hogwarts. Did you know that you aren't suppose to take Polyjucie potion when your pregnant," said Mercutio.  
  
Hazel looked at him odd. "Of course I know. It cause the baby an unhealthy amount of  
  
stress," she said.  
  
"Then why did you take it? Do you wish to lose it?" he asked her.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not pregnant," said Hazel almost at the state of  
  
laughing if the situation wasn't so odd.  
  
"Is it Draco or Harry's," he asked pressing the issue further. Hazel was now no where  
  
near amused.  
  
"Look I don't know how you know who I am. Or why you think I'm pregnant. Or why  
  
you would be so rude to suggest that IF I was pregnant I wouldn't know whom the dad was. But if you could kindly let me down, I was appreciate it," said Hazel in one breath.  
  
Mercutio smiled at her as if he was admiring her strength. Then he raised his wand and  
  
said "Parofea". The tip of his wand touched Hazel's belly. The end turned blue.  
  
Hazel looked down at the wand then back up at Mercutio. Tears started to form in her  
  
blinkless eyes.  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
"I have already told you this. But you are a Potter so naturally you would want proof," said Mercutio. "Now as to how I knew you was, I over heard that Mr. Malfoy was sent to  
  
school this year with one mission. To inpregnant you. Then I was here when Lucius had a rage of anger because you was in love with my son Harry. So that's how I knew that Harry had a chance of being your baby's dad. I wasn't 100% sure that you was pregnant until you had that little episode in the dinning room."  
  
"Well how did you know It was me using Polyjucie Potion?" asked Hazel.  
  
"I have a bug in Hogwarts. This bug lets me know what is going on with my son. My bug  
  
informed me that you had left Hogwarts and was believed to be on your way to the  
  
Malfoy manor. So I decided to come to Lucius's coma dinner. Now I would like to ask  
  
you a question. Who's baby is it?"  
  
Hazel thought for a second. She had no clue. It could be either of them.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Hazel feeling sluty.  
  
"Well lets find out," said Mercutio raising his wand again. 


	56. Ch 56

Chapter 56- Going Alone With Draco  
  
Hazel and Mercutio walked back into the dinning room filled with guest that looked like they would be having more fun if they were in a comma. Everyone's attention went to Hazel and Mercutio the moment they entered.  
  
"Is everything all right?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"Everything is quite all right. Miss. Breeze here has just over heated herself. Isn't that  
  
right?" asked Mercutio as he placed a hand on Hazel's shoulder. Hazel replied a weak  
  
"yes".  
  
"Well then you should go back to your room and rest. Draco would you please take her?"  
  
asked Narcissa.  
  
Hazel body tightened and Mercutio could feel it.  
  
"I can take her. We wouldn't want to bother Master Malfoy," said Mercutio as calm as  
  
possible.  
  
"No it's no problem. Besides I haven't gotten to talk to you the whole time you have been  
  
here and I wish to have a word with you," said Narcissa.  
  
Mercutio knew that he could not further protest without causing any suspicion so he  
  
reluctantly nodded his head and took his seat. Draco got up and offered Hazel his arm.  
  
Hazel took it unwillingly. She did not want to be anywhere near him.  
  
Draco began to lead her back to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ginny had waited outside the bathroom for a couple of minutes just thinking.  
  
Harry was wondering if Hazel was OK and if the baby was his and healthy. Ginny was  
  
wondering why she was becoming dizzy again and why her headache was coming back.  
  
Then the bathroom doors opened and Hazel and Mercutio came out. Hazel looked like  
  
she had been crying and Mercutio looked stern.  
  
"So now that you know who the dad is, you know what you must do," said Mercutio to  
  
Hazel.  
  
"Yes I know what I have to do," said Hazel as she wiped off her eyes again. Mercutio  
  
gave her such a small smile that you had to look quick to see it and then they headed off  
  
for the dinning room.  
  
Harry and Ginny continued to follow them. Harry couldn't believe it. Hazel now knew  
  
who the dad was. The answer was just killing him. He wanted to know. But little did he  
  
know, the answer was killing Hazel too.  
  
**** I bet you just hate me for keeping you on the guessing side about the baby. You will know who's it is before this is over. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading!**** 


	57. Ch 57

Chapter 57- Don't Do It!!!  
  
"So are you excited about being my tutor?" asked Draco as he walked Hazel to her room.  
  
"Well of course I am. You have a lot of potential and you are kinda....handsome," said  
  
Hazel. She wanted to get on Draco's good side. Draco smiled and looked down at her.  
  
"You know you aren't so bad yourself. There is something about you that reminds me of  
  
someone I know," he said as they continued to walk.  
  
"I do? Who?" asked Hazel feeling like she already knew the answer.  
  
"Well she is this girl at my school. I am originally suppose to marry her but that bastered  
  
Potter is in the way. So I had to be a little mean and take her. Now she is suppose to be  
  
pregnant with my kid. Isn't that nice?" asked Draco as he gave a little laugh. Hazel was so filled with anger that she couldn't help it. She pushed Draco away from her and grabbed her wand and yelled "Mobilicorpus". Draco was tied to the tall candle holder that was by the wall in the hallway.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" asked Draco. Just about that time Hazel's polyjuce potion began to wear off and her body was in full view.  
  
"I'm paying you back," said Hazel as she watched Draco go white as a ghost.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ginny were beginning to get really tired of just following people around. Then when Draco took Hazel to her room Harry thought it would be a great opportunity to let Hazel know that they were there. They were doing what they do best and out of no where Hazel binds Malfoy to a candle light holder. Harry and Ginny watched in  
  
amazement as Hazel's beautiful face and form came back and how Draco looked like he  
  
was going to pass out. Then Hazel raised her wand and Harry knew what spell she was  
  
going to do. She was going to Avada Kedavra him.  
  
"Stop!!!" yelled Harry as he threw the cloak off. Hazel and Draco looked at him in  
  
surprise.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here?" asked Hazel still in shock.  
  
"Hazel you can't kill him like this. It just wouldn't be right and you know it," said Harry.  
  
Hazel lowered her wand. She was just so happy to see Harry there but how much had he  
  
seen? She wondered. Harry walked over to her and gave her a big hug. It was the type of  
  
hug that just made you forget about everything and wish for nothing else then to stay in  
  
that person's arms.  
  
"Harry I love you and I hope you aren't mad at me but I just had to leave you. I needed to  
  
take care of Malfoy and I don't want you to be in any danger and..."  
  
Harry cut off her histrarical cries with a kiss. Hazel kissed him back. She had almost  
  
forgot how good of a kisser he was.  
  
Ginny was beginning to feel out of place when she noticed Malfoy getting lose.  
  
"Guys Malfoy is getting away," said Ginny.  
  
"Shut up you fucking Weasley!" yelled Draco. Harry and Hazel broke and walked over to  
  
him.  
  
"What are we going to do with him now?" asked Hazel.  
  
Harry smiled, "I have an idea. Do you have any more of that Polyjucie potion left?"  
  
**Read and Review!! More to come. 


	58. Ch 58

Chapter 58- Identity Game  
  
Harry, Hazel, and Ginny dragged Draco into Hazel's room where she had a bunch of  
  
Polyjucie potion left. Harry had thought of a very good plan and now they were all hoping it would work.  
  
"OK did you get his hairs?" asked Harry to Ginny.  
  
"Yep here they are," said Ginny handing Harry some of Draco's hair. Draco was lying on  
  
the bed yelling things like "Giving me back my fucking hairs!" and "You are all going to  
  
pay for this."  
  
But luckily everyone was ignoring him. They had put a sounding spell on the room so no one on the out side could hear him either.  
  
Hazel handed Harry one of the vials filled with polyjuice potion and he dropped Draco's hairs into in. Then they took the hairs they had pulled out of Harry's head and dropped it into another vial. The potion did its normal thing and waited to be drunk.  
  
"OK Draco drink up," said Ginny as she tried to get Draco to drink it.  
  
"Fuck off!! I will not look like Potter!!" he yelled.  
  
"Do I have to put a full body bind on you?" asked Ginny like he was a baby who would  
  
not eat all his vegetables.  
  
Draco then opened his mouth to yell at her some more when she shoved the substance  
  
down his throat. He coughed around a bit then formed into Harry.  
  
Harry also downed his vial and with a couple of nasty moments turned into Draco  
  
Malfoy. They had changed each other's clothes and Hazel placed Draco under a full body  
  
bind so all he could do was watch as they used him as Harry Potter.  
  
Hazel then took some more of her Tracy Breeze potion (even though pregnant) and  
  
prepared to pull the biggest trick of her life. And if it don't work it will be the last trick of  
  
her life. 


	59. Ch 59

Chapter 59- A Death!!!  
  
"I hope this works," said Ginny under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"It will, now just be quite," said Harry as he and Hazel dragged a sleeping Draco down  
  
the hall to the sitting room where the guests were to wait after dinner was over. When  
  
they went threw the doors they noticed Lucius and Snape had rejoined the group and they  
  
were looking very displeased.  
  
"Father, look what Miss. Breeze and I found wondering around the house," said Harry in  
  
his best Draco voice.  
  
"Good God it's Potter!" yelled Crabbe.  
  
"Bring him to me!" said Lucius.  
  
Harry did what he was told to do and tossed Draco at his father's feet.  
  
"Well Snape it seems you were right. Potter did come here. Now all we need to do is find  
  
that little Weasley brat and the dark lord will be very pleased," said Lucius.  
  
At that time Hazel's stomach did it's familiar face twisting pain and it caused her to bend down in agony. But this time the pain was worse them before and it cause Ginny to cry out in pain as well.  
  
"What was that?" asked Snape.  
  
"I didn't hear anything," said Harry hopping to cover it up.  
  
"I could have swore I heard someone else cry," said Snape as he walked closer.  
  
"N..no just poor old me with a rotten stomach ache," said Hazel as she tried to bite down  
  
the pain. Which was coming stronger every second until finally Ginny couldn't stand it any longer. She fell to the ground causing the cloak to come off her.  
  
"It's her! She followed Potter into here," said Snape as he raised his wand. Snape was  
  
going to kill Ginny when something odd happened. Hazel's pain went away for a couple  
  
of short seconds and she knocked Snape to the ground causing his spell to go in the  
  
wrong direction. Instead of hitting Ginny it hit Draco Malfoy lying on the floor asleep  
  
while under the polyjuce potion to look like Harry Potter.  
  
***Sorry it's short*** 


	60. Ch 60

Chapter 60- Understanding  
  
Everyone stood in shock as Lucius walked over to Draco.  
  
"You killed him!" said Lucius in anger. "You killed him and now the dark lord is going to kill us!"  
  
Hazel couldn't tell if Lucius was more scared then angry but his face was tuning different shads of purple.  
  
"We have to run. Thanks to you we have to run!" he said still yelling at Snape. Snape  
  
looked like he was going to be sick. He then crawled over to Harry's body (but its Draco)  
  
and began to cradle the boy! He also started to cry!!  
  
"I can't believe I killed him! Dumbledore and the rest of the world is going to hate me!"  
  
cried Snape. Harry could not believe Snape was crying at the thought that he killed him.  
  
Ginny had got up and was now feeling her best since the night of the dance. Now that  
  
Draco was dead she was no longer connected to Hazel. Harry walked over to Snape and  
  
pulled him up off the floor.  
  
"Maybe you should start running. They will kill you once they find out you killed Potter," said Harry then he gave Snape a small wink. Snape curled his mouth but he had got it. He knew about the switch.  
  
"Very well. I will be off," said Snape. He turned around and walked out. Harry and Hazel  
  
knew he would go get help. But for now they needed to keep Lucius there.  
  
"Father what are we going to do?" asked Harry.  
  
Lucius looked at Harry. "We are going to get read of the waitnesses," he said and  
  
looked over at Hazel and Ginny. Just then Mercutio stood up.  
  
"Lucius it is over. Let them go," said Mercutio. Lucius looked at Mercutio.  
  
"Well, well aren't you the lest bit sad that your son died not even knowing his real last  
  
name?" asked Lucius with that old snake tongue.  
  
Mercutio looked sad for a moment them regained himself. "I learned to except the fact  
  
that Harry would never know who he really was a long time ago."  
  
Hazel could sense Harry to be going crazy in his mind. She didn't know how he would  
  
take this news.  
  
"Father what do you mean. Potter knew exactly who he was," said Harry.  
  
"What, do you get dumber by the day? You know Harry wasn't a Potter. He is a Riddle,"  
  
said Lucius with disgust.  
  
"I'm a what?!" asked Harry.  
  
Lucius straightened his expression. "What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a Potter! Not a Riddle!!" said Harry clearly forgetting he was undercover.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle get him!" yelled Lucius. Narcissa at that point had also cough on and she  
  
ran over to Draco's body where Snape had left it on the floor. "My son!!!" she cried.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Harry's arms and held him to the wall. Hazel didn't know  
  
what to do. She was in too much pain to help anyone so she just got next to Ginny.  
  
Mercutio had a smile on his face. He was relieved that Harry would know who he really  
  
was.  
  
"Lets see who we all really are," said Lucius. He then raised his wand and yelled a spell  
  
that disabled the Polyjuce Potion and Hazel Holiday, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy came back to their original state. 


	61. Ch 61

Chapter 61- A Potter Till The End  
  
"Tell him," said Hazel.  
  
Everyone looked over at her. "Mercutio he has a right to know. Tell him."  
  
Mercutio looked over at Harry. Harry looked like he had already made up his mind.  
  
Whatever was told to him he would not believe it.  
  
"Harry," Merctuio started, "You are Harry Riddle. You are my son. You were raised by  
  
the Potters to keep you safe from Voldemort. Hazel and you grew up together for that first year of your life and when Voldemort attacked Hazel's home you were there. Hazel is the Potter's daughter. The world was told that you were her twin and when The Potters died she died too. You were to never be told you had a twin and you were to live as a Potter.  
  
But Hazel did survey in Egypt. Then this year she was sent back here to be enpregnanted by Mr. Malfoy. Voldemort's sister is your mother and I am your father."  
  
Harry looked around the room. Hazel was crying without realizing it. Ginny was just as  
  
stunned as could be expected. Harry looked brokened. His whole life he had believed he was a Potter. Son to the good guys. Only survivor of his family. But now, his father is alive.  
  
He is the nephew to the one person in his life that he was told to hate. And his love was all twisted into it.  
  
"Hazel how long have you known?" asked Harry not looking at her.  
  
"I just found out today. I'm so sorry." she said trying not to cry harder. She wanted him to look at her. She wanted to see his eyes. But his eyes remained on the floor.  
  
"What about my mother?" asked Harry.  
  
"She died along with James. She was trying to save Lily, Hazel and you," said Mercutio.  
  
Then Harry looked up at Hazel. His eyes where filled with an unexplainable emotion.  
  
"I don't care what my last name is. I will always be a Potter," said Harry. "In heart and  
  
mind,"  
  
Hazel gave a weak smile. She knew it was no use trying to get him to except the truth. Or  
  
maybe he did except it but really didn't care.  
  
"The hell with this. Kill him," said Lucius to Cabbe and Goyle. 


	62. Ch 62

Chapter 62- Forget Me  
  
Cabbe and Goyle raised their wands to kill Harry but Merctuio was faster.  
  
"Mobilicorpus!" he yelled. Both men fell to the ground tied together. But at that time as  
  
well Lucius raised his wand and yelled "Iverte Statis" Mercutio flew into the air and hit  
  
the stone wall HARD! He was knocked out instantly. Harry took that chance to ran over  
  
to Hazel. Then Lucius turned his wand on Harry.  
  
"It's over Lucius," said Harry.  
  
Lucius laughed. "It is still far from over Potter. Or should I say Riddle," Harry tightened  
  
his hands into a fist. "You know it's sad to see such blood wasted on you. I should have  
  
been related to him. But no a puny little punk known as you are. What a world."  
  
"Lucius you only have one chance to kill me so you better make it a good one," said  
  
Harry.  
  
"Well then I better put it were it will do the most damage," said Lucius. He raised his  
  
wand and yelled "Crucio!!!"  
  
Ginny then appeared and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" she hit Lucius. He fell down dead.  
  
But she was too late. Lucius's spell had hit Hazel. Harry laid her down on the floor. The  
  
spell had been to much for a pregnant woman.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry," she cried.  
  
"No you're fine. You will be fine. Snape is coming back with Dumbledore and we are going to leave here and get married and raise this child." he said as his glasses began to fog up with her heavy breathing.  
  
"Harry the baby..." she started but Harry broke her off.  
  
"I don't care if it is Malfoy's. We can raise it like it was mine,"  
  
"No! The baby is yours. It's your baby but Harry," said Hazel as she started to spit up  
  
blood.  
  
"Yes darling?" asked Harry as tears fell down his cheeks and on to her face.  
  
"Harry I don't want you to remember me," said Hazel.  
  
"What?" asked Harry. "I will always remember you. I love you," he said not sure what she meant.  
  
"No Harry. Obliviate yourself. I want you to have a life with someone else. We both  
  
know you wont with the loss of me. Please," said Hazel as she started to close her eyes. The pain was now nothing more then a numbing weight. She no longer had any feelings except the pain in her heart for she knew she would never have that life she wanted with Harry. She was never going to have her baby and raise a family. It was all lost now but she had to make sure Harry would be taken care of. She didn't want him to have to go threw life in grief and sadness. She wanted him to forget all about her and continue his life, happy.  
  
"Hazel I can't. I love you too much," said Harry crying hysterically.  
  
"Pl...e..a.se Harry. Please," said Hazel as she closed her eyes for the last time. Harry put  
  
his head down on her chest and began to cry a new batch of tears. After many minutes  
  
Harry's eyes where blood shot red. Ginny walked over to him and handed him his wand.  
  
"Do it for her," she said sadly and then walked over to help Mercutio.  
  
Harry looked down at his wand then back at Hazel. "I love you," said Harry then  
  
"Obliviate". 


	63. Ch 63 The Last

Chapter 63- Remember Me  
  
Snape came back with the whole Hogwarts staff and more then half of the Ministry.  
  
Ginny explained everything and Harry was told that Hazel was just an unlucky girl that  
  
happened to be there. Mercutio went back to his life and left Harry be. Harry and Ginny  
  
were taken back to Hogwarts where all the students were told to NOT mention Hazel to  
  
Harry. As far as Harry knew Hazel Holiday did not exist to anything more then an unlucky girl.  
  
Harry was very tired by the time they got back and he decide to just go to bed. As he  
  
got into his pajamas he noticed a book that was laying like it had not been touched, on his  
  
bed. The book was titled "Harry Potter and the Scar That Changed It All" Harry began to  
  
read the book with a little smile on his face. He could not believe one of his fan club  
  
members had went as far as to write a book about him. It started out when he first learned  
  
he was a wizard and about his life with the Dursleys. Harry couldn't believe how the book followed his life and how true it was. It went threw all of his adventures, struggles and triumphs every year and then when it came to his 7th year a girl named Hazel appeared.  
  
The book described how he felt about Hazel and it was just like he was reading his mind  
  
right off the pages. He read the whole book to the very end were he lost his memory of  
  
her.  
  
"Who would write such fiction?" he asked himself. Then he looked down at the end,  
  
: written by Hazel Holiday  
  
Harry smiled to himself and walked over to his backpack. He pulled out the velvet green  
  
box that held the necklace with the pyramid charm on it. He turned over the charm and  
  
read the back: To my one and only love  
  
yours forever,  
  
Harry  
  
He noticed a ring next to it. It was what the book described as a Wither Watcher.  
  
He looked over at the watch on his wrist and pushed the button. This is what it read -  
  
Hazel Holiday, Happy, In heaven, accompanied by the love of her Harry because in the  
  
end love will fight all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that is the end. I am very grateful to all of those who read this story from the beginning and thank you for all of your reviews and support. This story would not have made it if it had not been for you guys.  
Now for all of you who really liked this I have really great news! I have started a sequel to this and I am thinking about putting it on FanFiction. As I had said long ago that this story was done way before any of you guys read it and I even had the sequel going. The sequel so far has 27 chapters but I have not gotten as many reviews on it as this. So please let me know how much you liked this story and if you would like to read the sequel I will be more then glad to put it up on here.  
Thanks,  
RavenEyes 


End file.
